Une seconde chance
by ferranj
Summary: L'histoire se déroule peu après la bataille finale. Elle se centre sur August Booth qui tombe amoureux de Lily Page. Tous les deux sont alors convaincus d'avoir eu le droit à une seconde chance. Mais les erreurs du passé ne sont pas encore absentes.
1. Resserer les liens

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Neal était mort et 1 mois que Crochet et Emma s'étaient mariés.

Il y avait de nombreuses personnes au café Granny ce jour-ci. Emma était parvenu à remporter la bataille finale et tout le monde avait eu droit à sa fin heureuse. Toutes les tables étaient prises par un couple : Emma et Killian, Henry et Regina, Mary Margaret et David et Rumple et Belle.

Cependant, une personne était seule : Lily Page. Cette jeune fille était du genre solitaire, elle était nouvelle en ville et ne tenait à personne, si ce n'est sa mère, Maléfique et Emma, son ancienne meilleure amie. Nul ne la remarquait et elle s'en fichait. Mais, un homme, assis au comptoir avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Qui est cette mystérieuse et ravissante femme ? Que fait-elle seule ? Il était très intrigué par la fille du dragon mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller se présenter à elle. Cet homme s'appelait August Wayne Booth, alias Pinocchio. Cependant, Emma avait remarqué le regard amoureux que détenait son ami. Elle quitta son époux et se dirigea vers August.

Allez, Va lui parler !

August sursauta :

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Je ne te croyais pas aussi craintif.

Je...

Tu te souviens quand tu es venu m'aborder, la première fois à Storybrooke, pour m'emmener boire un verre ?

Oui, bien sûr, mais ça n'a rien avoir, je te connaissais déjà...

Mais moi non, et tu m'intriguais beaucoup.

August ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme. Emma suivait son regard.

Elle s'appelle Lily Page. Je l'ai connue quand j'étais enfant. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie mais elle m'a déçue et je l'ai rejetée.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Peu importe, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

August passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

Tu sais, elle et toi, vous êtes les rares amis que je me suis fait. Tente ta chance, tu le mérites August.

Elle lui sourit et mis sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiment pour une fille.

Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? demanda son amie, surprise.

Ça t'étonne ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire farceur.

Ne me dis qu'à Phuket, tu n'as jamais eu d'aventure amoureuse ? interrogea Emma, en riant.

Ce n'était que des genres de passade, c'était plus de la tentation qu'autre chose, répondit l'écrivain, gêné.

Oh, je vois. vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu ne penses pas qu'à l'exception de ton père, tu devrais t'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre qui te donnerait de l'amour, Pinocchio mérite d'avoir une fin heureuse tu ne crois pas, dit-elle en lui échangeant un sourire malicieux.

Tu as raison, s'exclama l'homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Mais... soudain Il changea tout d'un coup de figure. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur du café. Il la regarda, attristé et la prit dans ses bras.

August, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Je suis désolé, Emma.

Désolé désolé de quoi ?

Je veux m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

August, tu n'as pas à le faire, tu n'as rien fait.

Si, et je tiens à le faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus prise, qu'il n'y a plus de menace. On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler mais je tiens à m'excuser pour Neal, je n'étais pas là pour toi quand il est mort, je ne t'ai pas soutenu. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir abandonné, d'avoir demandé à Neal de te laisser. Est-ce que tu te rends compte la souffrance que cela a été de t'avoir revu à StoryBrooke, avec Henry. Et puis, c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que son père était l'homme que je venais juste de quitter à l'instant, où je partais pour te rejoindre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais le seul responsable, responsable du fait qu' Henry n'aura jamais eu de père...

Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je le sais maintenant.

Non, j'ai fait ce qui était le plus facile pour moi. J'étais égoïste, lâche, je ne pensais qu'à la promesse faite à mon père.

Emma toucha la joue de son ami en la caressant. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Tu n'es plus comme ça et je n'ai jamais connu cet homme-là, celui qui se tient devant moi est prêt à tout pour avoir sa seconde chance, pour être sincère envers les gens qu'il aime, tu as fait des erreurs mais nous en faisons tous, et puis pour moi tout ça c'est du passé, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Aujourd'hui, je veux me tourner vers l'avenir. Le jour où je t'ai revu dans la cabane de Gold, où je t'ai sauvé, quand je t'ai vu j'étais plus que réjouie de te voir, peu importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé, pour moi tu seras toujours l'ami cher à mon cœur, qui m'a fait croire en mon propre destin, qui a toujours cru en moi comme personne ne l'avait fait. Ne ressasse plus le passé. Vis ta vie avec nous tous parce que tous les habitants de Storybrooke ont besoin d' August Wayne Booth, l'homme formidable qui nous a sauvé de nombreuses fois, contre Tamara, quand on voulait connaître l'auteur, l'Apprenti. On commet tous des erreurs mais on peut vivre avec et dans l'instant présent. Nos erreurs font ceux que nous sommes, sans elles, je ne serais pas Emma Swan, à la fois la sauveuse et l'orpheline et toi tu ne serais pas Pinocchio.

Merci Emma, dit-il simplement en souriant.

Va la voir, Lily aussi a commit des erreurs et elle a le droit à une rédemption. Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, tu ne dois pas attendre pour aller lui en parler. Neal me disait : quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut pas le cacher, faut toujours lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

August regarda son amie avec le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers le café. Alors qu'il emprunta la porte du café Granny, son téléphone retenti.

C'était le Docteur Whale. Marco, (ou Geppetto), son père, venait tout juste d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il a été envoyé au plus vite à l'hôpital. Pinocchio communiqua ses informations à son amie et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'infirmerie.

...

Papa ! s'écria August en entrant dans la chambre.

Geppetto était inconscient, il semblait mort. Son fils lui prit la main, en pleurant. Emma posa la sienne sur l'épaule d' August pour le réconforter.

Je sais que ton père est important pour toi et je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, mais je pense que rester auprès de lui ne va pas le réveiller de sitôt. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aider la femme que tu aimes ?

L'aider mais pour quoi ?

Lily recherche son père depuis des années, et si on allait le retrouver.

Tous les deux ?

Oui, ça sera une nouvelle aventure, et moi ça me permettra de faire le vide par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, la bataille finale, le mariage,…

August lui sourit tendrement :

Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

August embrassa le front de son père avant de s'en aller.

...

Emma dit au revoir à ses parents, son fils et son charmant prétendant. August l'attendit dans la voiture en l'observant, ravi qu'elle ait une vie si belle avec des gens qui l'aiment. Pour lui, seul son père et elle remplissaient sa vie de joie. Emma le rejoignit dans sa petite voiture jaune.

Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

Rien… Alors quelles informations tu as sur son père ?

Je sais, qu'il a mis enceinte Maléfique quand elle était sous forme de dragon, ce collier lui appartient (elle lui montra le collier que portait souvent Lily au cou, une écaille de dragon dorée) et je n'ai rien de plus. Et bien entendu Maléfique ne l'a jamais rencontré sous forme humaine.

Et tu penses qu'il est dans ce monde ?

Tout laisse à le croire… Tu as rencontré de nombreuses personnes, tu as visité le monde entier, tu as peut-être une idée ?

Oui, Un homme que j'ai rencontré à Hong Kong pour me soigner de mon problème de transformation. Ce qu'il voulait me donner était une sorte d'élixir qui avait bien l'air magique, je ne sais pas bien qui il est mais je sais qu'il nous connaît et qu'il connaît notre monde d'origine. Il pourrait bien être son père, mais ce n'est qu'une vague intuition...

Le Dragon, c'est bien possible, allons-y !

Tu le connais ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ?

S'il n'est pas son père, il pourra au moins nous dire qui il est vraiment. Je le connais, oui et, mieux encore, je sais où il habite ! A New York !

...

Après un long trajet, ils arrivèrent dans la grande ville. Le Dragon travaillait dans une boutique asiatique où était vendu toutes nourritures diverses de ce continent.

La sauveuse et Pinocchio ! S'exclama le médecin.

Les deux amis ne répondirent pas.

Ça faisait longtemps, que puis je pour vous ?

On veut des réponses... sur vous, dit Emma avec un air sérieux.

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Ne faites pas l'innocent on veut savoir qui vous êtes, comment se fait-il que vous sachiez qui nous sommes ? Écoutez, les hommes mystérieux ça me connaît.

Est ce que vous connaissez cette fille ? Emma lui montra une photo de Lily.

Le dragon eut un blocage.

Non.

\- Arrêtez on sait quand les gens nous mentent, mieux que quiconque.

August prit le bras d'Emma :

Ne le force pas, on reviendra demain.

Ils lui tournèrent le dos en chuchotant.

Mais ...

Fais moi confiance, il ne nous dira rien.

Demain ça sera pas mieux !

Écoute la journée a été longue, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Emma ne put qu 'acquiescer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et se rendirent dans l'appartement de Neal.

...

C'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé. C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais venu ?

Ça doit te faire bizarre de revenir ici.

Non pas vraiment j'y étais retournée avec Regina quand on avait cherché Henry et Violet.

Je peux dormir dans le canapé, si tu veux, s'exclama August.

Non tu dormiras mal. On dormira ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas, les amis le font, non ?

On est pas des amis des plus traditionnels.

Emma pouffa de rire :

C'est vrai, alors l'un se mettra sous la couette et l'autre sur, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Aucun problème.

La nuit tombée, les deux amis étaient assis sur le lit et se racontèrent tous les moments qu'ils n'avaient pas pu traverser ensemble. Soudain, le jeune homme s'approcha de la bouche de la sauveuse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Emma ne réfléchit pas et lui rendit son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. August mit sa main sur la joue de sa protégée et Emma se laissa faire. Leurs étreintes durèrent plusieurs minutes puis Pinocchio l'allongea sur le lit, lui enleva sa veste et commença à la baiser dans le cou.

Emma le repoussa.

Pardon, je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je me suis emporté, s'excusa August sincèrement.

Non, ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Emma eut les larmes aux yeux, son ami se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

Est ce que tout va bien ?

Je suis enceinte...

...

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla :

Bien dormi ?

August se tenait, en face d'elle, en train de mettre sa célèbre veste en cuire noire.

Pas trop, répondit-elle secouée, tu vas quelque part ?

J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, je vais parler au Dragon.

Je viens avec toi !, s'exclama la jeune femme en sursautant.

Non, tu es fragile, je saurai lui parler.

Il emprunta la porte. Emma le stoppa en reprenant la clôture.

Arrête, elle est mon amie aussi, je viens, laisse moi m'habiller et je te rejoins dehors.

Emma atteint August devant l'immeuble.

Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? interrogea la jeune femme.

Son ange gardien commença à marcher, d'un pas décidé, Emma le suivit derrière lui :

Je sais qu'il est le père de Lily, je vais lui faire cracher le morceau.

Attends, ce n'est qu'une vague intuition, ne t'emporte pas comme ça !

En général mes intuitions ne me trompent jamais. (il s'arrêta en la fixant) Mon père va peut-être mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, je vais le perdre et je refuse qu'une autre personne perde aussi son père alors que je peux les aider.

Emma lui sourit en le suivant, August changea de sujet :

Crochet est au courant.

De quoi donc ?

Que tu attends un enfant de lui.

Non.

Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?, Je parie qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un enfant de toi, notifia-t-il d'une manière agacée.

Ça ne dépend pas de lui mais de moi.

Tu ne veux pas le garder , n'est ce pas ?

Uniquement, parce que j'ai abandonné mon premier enfant, je n'ai pas vu Henry grandir, j'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère pour ce petit.

August s'arrêta et lui prit la main :

Je parie que tu seras la meilleure maman qui soit, fais moi confiance, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, tes parents ont fait de même avec le petit Neal et tout s'est bien passé, non ? Tout le monde l'a plutôt bien prit, tes parents ont d'abord eu une crainte mais ils l'ont combattu ensemble et ce sera pareil pour toi et Killian. Je sais bien que vous vous aimez, vous avez déjà surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr. Tu dois juste être honnête avec lui et ne pas lui cacher.

Comme pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, hier soir ?

August soupira et continua son chemin vers l'herboriste. Emma lui attrapa l'épaule.

\- On peut en parler ?

… Non, je crois que c'est pas le bon moment

Au contraire, ça l'est, je n'ai jamais trompé Crochet, c'est trop dur à cacher.

Si c'est aussi dur, dis lui ou sinon tu ne dis rien et on en parle plus, on fait comme si de rien n'était. Viens on a à parler au père de Lily !

Emma fronça les sourcils.

...

Tiens vous revoilà, s'exclama Le Dragon.

Écoutez nous, on sait qui vous êtes, il y a quelques temps, vous nous avez dit, à Regina et à moi, que vous avez perdu votre enfant et cette femme est le votre (Emma lui remontra la photo de son amie).

Comment pouvez vous en être si sûrs ?

Vous connaissez notre monde, vous avez recherché l'auteur pendant des années. Le jour où je pensais que vous aviez été tué par Tamara, je vous ai volé des documents concernant l'auteur du livre de conte tout comme la page où il était enfermé dedans, et vous vous êtes même transformé en dragon sous les yeux de Tamara puis Emma et Regina.

Quel est le rapport avec cette jeune femme ?

Lily a été envoyée dans notre monde, certes à cause de mes parents mais uniquement parce que l'auteur, Isaac Heller de son vrai nom, les as forcé à le faire. Vous vous êtes peut-être intéressé à lui pour vous venger. Et puis cette femme est également la fille de Maléfique alors elle a la capacité de se métamorphoser en dragon tout comme vous. Ses parents se trouvaient sous la forme de dragon lorsque sa mère est tombée enceinte. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une coïncidence. Vous connaissez la magie, vous avez aidé August il y a environ cinq ans puis vous nous avez avantagé à faire renaître la magie dans notre monde en nous demandant d'y croire tout comme August m'a appris à le faire il y a quelques années. On veut juste des réponses pour aider notre amie, s'il vous plaît, on ne vous accuse de rien.

Je l'ai abandonnée, dit soudain le dragon proche du déchirement.

Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara August.

 _Oui, je suis bien le père de Lily. Il y a maintenant 32 ans, j'ai eu une relation avec un dragon qui devait, d'après ce que vous dîtes être Maléfique. Je n'étais qu'un simple dragon, pas si original comme créature dans la forêt enchantée. Alors que je me baladais dans la forêt, plusieurs jours après avoir quitté Maléfique, j'ai aperçu vos parents, Emma, et l'Apprenti, mettre un œuf de dragon, mon bébé à travers un portail. J'ai réussi grâce à ma magie à me rapetisser tel un insecte en même temps que Cruella et Ursula. J'ai accompagné mon enfant dans cet autre monde. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis métamorphosé en homme et que je tenais ma petite fille, qui venait à peine de naître, dans mes bras. J'ai tout expliqué aux sorcières et elles m'ont fait promettre de garder le secret si un jour elle revoyait Maléfique. Alors elles sont parties vivre leur vie. Cependant, je ne connaissais rien de ce monde et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un bébé et puis je voulais qu'elle ait toutes ses chances, et elle ne pouvait pas les avoir en restant avec moi, je n'étais pas fait pour être père. Alors je l'ai laissée dans une agence d'adoption dans le Minnesota, je lui ai confectionné un collier, le collier que vous avez dans les mains, qui provenait de l'un des fragments de sa coquille d'œuf, l'autre fragment, je l'ai gardé pour me souvenir d'elle. Je lui ai dit que ce pendentif représentait l'amour que j'avais pour elle et qu'un jour ou l'autre je la retrouverais, mais j'ai eu trop peur, trop peur qu'elle ne me pardonne jamais. Je suis parti m'installer à Hong Kong où je suis devenu spécialiste de maux étranges. Là bas, j'ai retrouvé l'Apprenti Sorcier qui m'a tout raconté sur la vie de ma Lily, juste après qu'il lui ai parlé dans le bus à Massachusetts. Il m'a parlé d'elle, de sa vie, de toi, Emma, de votre histoire, de l'Auteur, mais aussi de la malédiction c'est pour ça que je sais qui vous êtes mais je ne vous ai jamais rencontré dans la forêt Enchanté. Il m'a donné les pages du livre de conte, dont la page où l'auteur était enfermé, il pensait que je voulais me venger de ce que cet énergumène avait infligé à mon enfant mais j'ai refusé, je désirais oublier ma vie d'avant, c'est pourquoi je vous ai caché la vérité, hier._

Maintenant que vous savez tout vous pouvez vous en aller et me laissez travailler.

Non, dit soudainement August, on vous croit on sait ce que vous avez traversé, certes vous avez abandonné votre fille, vous avez fait un choix égoïste mais ça été le cas pour la plupart d'entre nous. Tous les deux, Emma et moi, on a été abandonné par nos parents parce que c'était notre destin de l'être mais on leur a pardonné et on vit heureux avec eux, désormais. Même moi, j'ai abandonné Emma par pure vanité et par ma faute elle a été seule durant toute sa jeunesse mais lorsque je suis revenue dans sa vie, j'ai changé, elle ne m'a plus vu comme le gamin qui l'a laissé mais comme un homme qui faisait tout pour être sincère et honnête envers les gens qu'il aime. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous méritez une seconde chance en compagnie de votre fille ?

Le Dragon ne dit mot. Emma continua :

Je suis sûre qu'elle vous pardonnera, j'ai pardonné à mes parents, à August et même à Neal de m'avoir laissé. Lily m'a aussi pardonnée de l'avoir rejetée et de lui avoir « pourri » la vie par le biais de mes parents. Elle désire plus que tout vous rencontrer et peu importe ce que vous avez pu lui infliger, elle vous pardonnera. Vous êtes son père, cela lui suffira amplement.

Je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point un père est important, le mien a réussi à être les deux à la fois : père et mère mais Lily a la chance d'avoir les deux. Si vous ne venez pas elle aura la sensation qu'il lui manque quelque chose d'important. L'amour paternel est crucial et c'est capital d'avoir nos parents à nos côtés surtout après avoir été seul durant toute notre vie.

Le Dragon regarda ce beau couple d'amis, convaincu d'avoir la capacité de lui faire changer d'avis.

Vous avez bien changé tous les deux, surtout toi August depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, à Hong Kong. Tu es beaucoup plus sûre de toi tu n'es pas du genre à abandonné ceux que tu aimes. Je veux bien essayer de la revoir, je vous fais confiance, je sais à quelle point la foi est importante dans notre monde, je prends le risque.

Emma lui serra la main :

Vous n'avez rien à perdre.


	2. Première approche

Tout le monde les attendait, impatiemment. Emma se précipita dans les bras de sa famille : Killian, ses parents et Henry. Lily ne participa pas à ses étreintes. La sauveuse l'aperçu, se dirigea vers son amie et lui présenta ce père qu'elle avait tant cherché.

Lily, je te présente ton père, Ignir, alias Le dragon.

Tous deux ne dirent pas un mot mais la dragonne remercia son amie.

En fait ce n'est pas moi à qui tu le dois, c'est à August, c'est lui qui a pensé à lui comme étant ton père légitime et c'est lui, également, qui l'a persuadé de te revoir.

Où est-il ?

August avait disparut, Emma ne l'avait pas remarqué, cependant elle avait une idée en tête. Et elle avait vu juste. Elle laissa sa vieille camarade avec son père et rejoignit son ami à l'hôpital.

...

Dans la chambre de Marco, Emma vit Pinocchio au chevet de son père, en sanglotant. Il semblait désespéré, affligé, littéralement détruit, elle comprit alors la cause de cette tristesse. Plusieurs minutes avant qu'Emma n'y accède, Geppetto avait ouvert les yeux mais les avait éteint pour l'éternité, simplement pour dire quelques mots à son fils, une dernière fois :

 _Mon enfant, je suis tellement fier de toi, je souhaite de tout cœur que tu seras le plus heureux des hommes, promets moi que tu trouveras une femme qui te donnera de l'amour, comme, moi, je t'ai aimé tout au long de ma vie, que tu fonderas une famille, comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire, je crois en toi, Pinocchio, je t'aime mon fils ..._

Je suis navrée, lui communiqua soudainement Emma.

August ne dit mot. Il s'approcha de sa bienfaitrice, la prit dans ses bras puis partit en direction de la sortie.

Je vais chez Granny.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Non, ça ira, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

...

La nuit était tombée, l'orphelin s'était installé à la table du milieu, la même où Emma et lui avaient eu leur première discussion, il y a quelques années. Il avait joué l'inconnu en ville et s'était beaucoup amusé mais ce soir-là il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il se trouvait dans ses pensées maussades.

Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? demanda la serveuse.

Un café, s'il vous plaît, répondit il sans la regarder.

Je vous apporte ça.

Elle revint vers lui avec la tasse de café commandée. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Vous allez bien ?

August ne répondit pas. Soudain, il vit sur le bras de la serveuse une tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile. Après s'être rappelé de l'histoire du Dragon, il comprit alors à qui appartenait cette marque. Il leva la tête pour la regarder et établi un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand travailles tu ici ? Assieds toi je t'en prie.

Son humeur avait changé en un rien de temps lorsqu'il reconnu la femme qu'il aimait secrètement. Lily s'asseye en face de lui.

Tu dois être August, n'est ce pas ? Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour mon père alors merci infiniment.

Oh ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, en tout cas tu as l'air radieuse.

Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Je travaille ici depuis que l'ancienne serveuse, je sais plus son nom, la petite fille de la patronne, Granny, est partie s'installer au pays d'Oz avec sa copine.

Oh oui tu parles de Ruby.

Tu la connais bien ?

Pas très, on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois réellement, elle s'intéressait beaucoup à mes voyages.

Tu as beaucoup voyagé, où es-tu allé ?

Après avoir laissé Emma, à l'orphelinat je suis partie vers de nouveaux horizons, je suis allée dans pas mal d'endroits différents, j'étais un véritable nomade. Les principaux lieux où je suis restée pendant plus d'un mois étaient le Népal, le Sri Lanka, Phuket et Hong Kong.

Et quel endroit as-tu préféré ?

Comme je l'ai dit à Ruby j'ai beaucoup aimé le Népal, mais le pays où je me sentais véritablement chez moi, à part Storybrooke, c'était au Sri Lanka.

Je sens qu'il y a une femme qui se cache derrière, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Oui tu as vu juste, annonça t il en lui souriant, je l'ai abandonné après 2 ans de romance sublimissime.

Pourquoi ?

C'est compliqué, et pas très intéressant. Quand on aura l'occasion je te le raconterai avec plaisir, dit-il de manière ironique.

Elle changea de sujet, elle avait bien remarqué que c'était un moment de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier.

Je suis navrée pour ton père, je sais qu'il était ta seule famille.

Comment es tu au courant ?

Je lui ai rendu visite à l'hôpital. Durant mon adolescence, quand j'étais en prison pour vol à cause de mon ex, on m'a obligé à faire du bénévolat et j'ai bien aimé. Donc, j'ai voulu en faire ici et le Dr Whale m'a embauché. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Marco, alias Geppetto, dans le monde des contes. J'en déduis alors que tu es Pinocchio, on ne l'aurait pas deviné au premier coup d'œil.

Oui tu as vu juste mais je préfère August.

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la main. August était gêné mais apprécia ce geste qui n'était pas désagréable.

Le courant passa très bien entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils discutèrent, rigolèrent pendant de bonnes heures. Ils ne virent même pas le temps passé.

Déjà minuit ! S'exclama la fille de Maléfique. Il faut que j'y aille ma mère va être folle de rage.

Je te raccompagne, insista l'écrivain.

Gentil gentleman à ce que je vois, se moqua t-elle.

Cette nuit là, la ville semblait éteinte, sans bruit, sans individu, moment parfait pour vivre son amour au grand jour. La fille du dragon et son charmant prétendant marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, très proches.

Lily s'arrêta devant une luxueuse villa qui appartenait à sa mère. Elle remercia August de l'avoir raccompagné mais à peine le motard se retourna pour rentrer chez lui que Lily cria son nom. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, elle voulait tant l'embrasser mais pris trop de temps pour s'y résoudre alors l'amoureux comprit son geste et posa tout de suite ses lèvres sur les siennes de son plein gré. Elle sentit l'ondulation d'un baiser à travers son corps et fleurir sous la surface de sa peau. Ses articulations flanchèrent, son souffle s'accéléra, ses lèvres tombèrent lourdement contre les siennes et sa langue se pressa contre elles, cherchant un avant-goût de cette atmosphère teintée de séduction. Tous deux comprirent alors que leurs sentiments incarnaient la réciprocité et que leur amour naissant ne pouvait que leur faire ressentir du bonheur. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une chance de rédemption et surtout ils avaient mérité leur fin heureuse. Le passé ne peut pas être tout à fait effacé mais ils sauront vaincre leurs peurs, leurs angoisses d'antan parce qu'ils savent que rien ne pourrait les séparés tant leur amour deviendra fort et pourra briser la glace.

Maléfique avait vu toute la scène. Elle était vexée de voir sa fille, avec qui elle avait eu tant de mal à tisser des liens, dans les bras d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Ce couple authentique se séparèrent après leurs embrassades, ils se disent des « bonne nuit », des « fais de beaux rêves » d'un air nostalgique. Le célèbre dragon les aperçu enfin se séparer.

...

Elle se dirigea alors vers le pallier afin de guetter l'arrivée de sa fille. Lily était dans ses pensées, rêveuse après avoir passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie au côté d'un homme qu'elle aimait, qui pouvait la comprendre et lui donner de l'amour.

Tu rentres bien tard, surgit sa mère.

Lily sursauta devant sa génitrice qui était parvenue à la faire sortir de ses songes amoureux.

Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu n'es pas couchée ?

Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais avec ce pantin de bois ?

Ce pantin de bois ? s'exclama la jeune femme, surprise. Ne dis pas ça, il est plus le même et j'ai confiance en lui.

Tu ne devrais pas.

Arrête ! je ne suis plus une enfant et je t'interdis de le juger. Il m'a ramené mon père alors qu'il ne l'était pas obligé. Il voulait que j'ai une famille, une famille qu'il n'aura plus désormais. J'ai passé un moment merveilleux à ses cotés. Il m'a aidé pour mon père et moi j'ai réussi à le réconforter après la mort du sien. On a besoin l'un de l'autre. Lorsque l'on était ensemble, je me sentais enfin moi-même et pas comme la personne à qui on a mit de la noirceur en elle pour prendre des mauvais choix. J'ai su désormais que je pouvais faire les bons choix et l'aimer, le soutenir. Je suis certaine que c'est ma chance et je veux la saisir.

Comment peux tu en être sûr tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ? Il a passé toute sa vie à mentir. Il n'a pas changé, il nous a berné lorsque l'on voulait avoir des informations sur l'auteur, moi, Regina, Gold, Cruella et Ursula.

Vous étiez des méchants. Il est intelligent, il va quand même pas aider le camp adverse. Et puis, il l'a aussi fait pour se protéger et protéger ses amis, Emma et les autres.

J'en conclue alors que tu es réellement tombée amoureuse de lui, voyant comme tu le défends, s'inquiéta sa mère protectrice.

J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Lily sans la regarder et en disparaissant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant sa mère livide.

...

Le lendemain midi, chez Granny, Pinocchio retrouva sa dulcinée, seule à sa table, comme il l'avait vu la première fois. Mais à présent, elle ne le sera plus jamais. Il l'accosta et s'asseye en face d'elle. Elle ne le remarqua pas.

Salut ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Pas de réponse. Il se rapprocha et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle l'évinça en faisant un signe de refus. Il fut surpris par cette attitude si soudaine.

Hé ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? (Il lui saisit la main avec une grande délicatesse. . Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit tant d'amour dans son regard.) Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle aperçu toute cette inquiétude éprouvée par son nouveau compagnon. Elle fut à la fois heureuse et désolée.

Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ça me rend tellement malheureuse, tellement désemparée, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je me sens … perdue et puis surtout te voir comme ça devant moi, si protecteur, je trouve cela irritant.

Il commença à rire.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais tu n'as pas à cacher tes sentiments pour moi. Je t'aime Lily, et je n'ai pas à te le cacher.

Elle soupira.

Je suis sincère, pourquoi as tu si peur ?

Hé bien, si tu veux tout savoir j'ai eu beaucoup de copains mais mes relations amoureuses ont toujours fini mal. Ils m'ont envoyé en prison, d'autres m'ont manipulé ou bien c'est moi qui les ai manipulé, et d'autres ont profité de moi. A cause de ma malédiction, de celle qu'ont crée les charmants pour sauver leur fille, je suis programmée pour prendre des mauvaises décisions. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée. Je détruis tout, c'est dans ma nature.

Tu as changé.

Et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterai et surtout de te faire du mal. Tu es un homme bien, August, tu ne mérites pas une femme qui a vécu toute sa vie dans la noirceur.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Lily, je tiens à toi. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Je me fiche complètement de qui tu as pu être dans le passé, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qui tu es réellement, aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer, tu n'es pas une erreur. Tu n'a été que la victime d'un malheureux caprice du destin. Tu n'es pas responsable des malheurs qui te sont arrivés, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est pour cette raison que tu mérites une seconde chance, et tu dois la saisir comme un cadeau qui s'offre à toi, comme je l'ai fait. Laisse toi une chance, sois honnête, garde aucun secret, aucune peur, choisis l'amour, c'est la seule chose qui mérite de prendre des risques. Peu importe ce que tu feras, je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive et je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. J'ai fait cette terrible erreur avec Emma, bébé, je ne ferais pas la même chose avec toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur des gens que tu aimes parce que ce sont les seules qui peuvent réellement t'aider à vaincre tes peurs.

Grâce à ses paroles réconfortantes, la jeune femme retrouva son beau visage que son aimé appréciait tant. Elle lui prit la main, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se sentait si chanceuse d'avoir rencontré une personne qui ne la jugeait pas et qui la considérait telle qu'elle était.

Laisse la ! cria tout d'un coup, Maléfique, vis ta vie autre part que dans le même espace que ma fille, sale marionnette menteuse et sans sentiments.

Tout le monde qui occupait le café ce jour là était littéralement figé.

August ne fut pas surpris par la réaction de la sorcière. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle, une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie en croisant le regard noir que la magicienne portait sur lui.

Lily, furieuse et déçue par la réaction de sa mère sortit directement par la porte de derrière.

...

Emma avait vu toute la scène, elle sortit du café afin de rejoindre son ami :

Je suis désolée, elle est très dure avec toi

Oh, c'est pas le fait qu'elle m'insulte qui me gène, c'est qu'elle pense que je suis trop mauvais pour sa fille, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Emma rit.

Tu as raison, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par t'accepter... un jour où l'autre. En tout cas, je suis réjouie par ce que je vois entre Lily et toi, c'est devenu l'amour fou en très peu de temps. Quand elle verra à quel point tu aimes sa fille et à quel point tu es capable de la rendre heureuse, elle comprendra qui tu es vraiment.

Tu le savais ?

Emma ne comprit pas cette question soudaine :

Quoi donc ?

Tu n'as pas insisté, hier soir, pour m'accompagner chez Granny alors que tu connaissais bien la douleur de la solitude quand on perd un proche . Tu savais que Lily était en service ce soir là.

Oui, je le savais. Il n'y avait personne ce soir là, alors vous pourriez être tranquille, faire connaissance. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que le courant passerai si bien entre vous deux, étant donné la nature de Lily avant.

Elle a changé.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je conçois.

Il lui prit l'épaule :

Merci Emma.

Elle lui sourit.

Ah ! J'oubliais, j'ai rendu visite à Archie, ce matin, pour lui annoncer la mort de Marco et il m'a dit qu'il aimerai te voir pour te parler.

Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite...Emma, tu l'as annoncé à Crochet ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, et prit la porte du café.

August ne comprit pas ce secret qui refusait d'être dévoilé mais en même temps ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Elle finira tôt ou tard par le lui dire.

Il enfourcha sa moto, garée juste devant, et partit en direction du cabinet du Dr Hopper.

...

Il frappa la porte du psychothérapeute.

Archie !

L'homme semblait désespéré d'avoir appris la mort de son meilleur ami mais lorsqu'il vit Pinocchio qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son fils, il fut bienheureux. Les deux hommes étaient si joyeux de se voir après un événement si tragique. Ils se prirent dans les bras.

August ! s'écria Jiminy Cricket, est ce que ça va, mon garçon ?

August s'asseye à côté de sa conscience :

Disons que ça va, tu voulais me parler ?

Je me demandais si tu accepterais que tous les deux, la famille de Geppetto,organisons l'enterrement dans quelques jours et que tu fasses un discours qui peut montrer aux habitants de Storybrooke à quel point ton père était important pour toi et pour nous tous.

...

Deux jours plus tard, tout Storybrooke, s'étaient réunis dans le cimetière. Archie était debout sur une petite scène en face du tombeau, il parlait de son amitié avec Marco depuis des siècles.

Maintenant, j'aimerai conclure cette triste journée avec les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde : son cher fils.

August marcha vers l'estrade mais soudain il sentit quelqu'un mettre un objet dans sa main. Il se retourna et vit le Dragon.

Je te rends ceci.

Il s'agissait d'un collier en pendentif de baleine avec une corde qui avait été servie pour sculpter Pinocchio, pour l'animer.

\- A Hong Kong, tu me l'avais donné en échange de la potion qui pouvait te faire redevenir humain, à l'époque où tu commençais à te transformer en pantin. Maintenant que tout ceci est fini, je te le rends. Tu m'avais dit que cette attache était l'objet que tu chérissais le plus au monde, et pour cause, ceci était le seul instrument qui te rappelait ton père. Garde le, pour te souvenir de lui.

August lui sourit amicalement.

Lily se précipita devant son aimé et lui serra fort la main avec un grand sourire.

Bonne chance !

August lui sourit amoureusement.

Il se dirigea sur la scène et prit le micro :

Pour certaines personnes, c'était Marco pour d'autres Geppetto. Mais pour tous les habitants de Storybrooke, il a toujours été comme le grand père de cette ville. Le vieil homme qui aimait les enfants, qui les chérissait parce qu'il rêvait d'en avoir et que tout le monde respectait parce qu'il était sage et généreux. Mais mon père vous a tous menti pour protéger son unique enfant. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de me faire entrer dans l'armoire, Emma aurait vécu avec sa mère mais s'il n'avait pas été là, il ne l'aurait jamais construite et on n'aurai jamais eu de sauveuse. Cependant, Emma et moi, on a vécu toute notre vie seuls, parce que le destin l'avait décidé ainsi. Quand je suis arrivé à Storybrooke, quand j'ai revu mon père, je ne lui en ai pas voulu de m'avoir laissé, c'est moi qui me suis traité de fautif pour avoir déshonorer la promesse que je devais lui tenir. Mais comment pouvais je me le faire pardonner ? Il ne se souvenait plus de moi. Maintenant que je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je sais que je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé ou effacer le temps perdu (les larmes commencèrent à couler) mais quand je l'ai revu dans son atelier il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais « si j'avais un fils, ça me suffirait amplement », alors oui même après quand il a recouvré la mémoire, quand il m'a revu pour la première fois en misérable pantin, ce qu'il lui importait ce n'était pas de me réprimander, non, c'était d'être tel que je suis, c'est-à-dire son fils qu'il a toujours désiré. Quand il est mort, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait pu avoir une si grande affection pour moi, mais je me trompais. Aujourd'hui, Lily est là pour me dire que ce n'est pas la fin, qu'il y a encore la possibilité d'être aimé. Maintenant qu'il y a de l'amour dans ma vie, je peux enfin me montrer fier de la personne qui était à l'origine de cette affection : toi, père. (Il posa sa main sur le cercueil de son créateur) Ton amour m'a montré le chemin à suivre, je te promets que je passerai ma vie à te prouver ma reconnaissance.

August sécha ses larmes. Il rejoint sa copine et la prit dans ses bras.

Maléfique les contempla, songeuse. Une voix familière se glissa dans son dos

Tu devrais être plus tolérante avec lui

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir son amie et rivale de toujours, l'ex méchante reine.

Regina !?

Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de femme qui pardonne facilement mais regarde les, je suis certaine qu'il peut la rendre heureuse, c'est pas tout ce qui compte pour toi.

Tu as peut-être raison.

Elles dévisagèrent ce nouveau couple.

Je parie qu'il va tous nous surprendre !

...

Six semaines ont passé. Lily et August restaient aussi heureux, unis et amoureux. A la sortie du café Granny, ils saluèrent la sauveuse avec un grand sourire.

Je reviens, je vais nous chercher deux déca

Lily embrassa son amoureux sur la joue et toucha la main de son amie d'enfance, avant d'emprunter la porte de chez Granny. August entama une discussion avec sa bienfaitrice.

Tu l'as annoncée à Killian

N'insiste pas

Il faut que tu lui dises

Pourquoi ça t'importe tant que ça ? Ce n'est pas ton problème, August

Je sais bien, mais c'est pour toi que j'insiste tant. Killian doit le savoir.

Savoir quoi ?

Crochet débarqua soudainement avec un grand sourire.

Dis lui, maintient l'honnête homme.

La fille de Maléfique sortit de chez Granny et offrit un gobelet au motard. Elle sentit l'ambiance tendue.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna t-elle à son compagnon

Personne ne dit mot. Emma hésita à ouvrir la bouche puis décida à cracher le morceau. Elle regarda son époux droit dans les yeux.

On attend un bébé

Killian esquissa un grand sourire et prit la main de sa femme.

Oh ! Emma, c'est merveilleux, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Emma détacha ses mains de celles de son mari.

J'ai aussi autre chose à t'avouer. C'était trop douloureux de le garder pour soi.

Elle fixa son couple d'ami, d'un air déçu. August comprit instantanément ce regard mais néanmoins, il la laissa parler sans rien dire.

Emma, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista le pirate.

Quand August et moi, on est parti à la recherche du père de Lily, on fatiguait beaucoup, on s'est installé dans l'appartement de Neal et avant de se coucher, après s'être raconté nos histoires, quand on se remémorait comment on s'était rapproché, on s'est embrassé.

Crochet était sous le choc, jamais il aurait pu imaginer que sa compagne aurait pu le tromper avec un autre homme que lui. Lily était mal à l'aise, elle partit et quitta Pinocchio.

Lily attends, répliqua August.

Elle le dévisagea.

Tu me dégoûtes !

Il se retourna vers le couple marié.

Killian, je suis désolé.

Le pirate leva la main sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing.

Hé, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?

August avait mis sa main sur sa joue qui laissait apparaître une plaie importante, mais il ne souffrait pas. Emma lui toucha l'aida à se relever, mais il se détacha d'elle.

Non, c'est bon Emma, je l'ai mérité.

Va t'en je ne veux plus te voir ! cria Crochet.

Il acquiesça et partit sans rien dire vers la femme qu'il aime.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il fallait que ça sorte, rétorqua le pirate, dévasté.

La sauveuse serra la main de son époux.

Crochet, je suis vraiment navrée, c'était une terrible erreur.

Est ce que vous avez couché ensemble ? questionna le capitaine Crochet, inquiet.

Non, bien sur que non, on s'est juste embrassé ça a duré même pas 1 minute, mais je l'ai repoussé, il voulait aller plus loin. Crochet, est ce que tu peux me le pardonner et lui pardonner ?

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras :

Bien sûr, Emma. J'ai passé toute ma misérable existence à éliminer Rumplestiltskin qui avait tué Milah, je ne referai pas le même tour avec August. Je sais à quel point tu as un lien fort avec lui, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Tu m'avais avoué il y a quelques temps que ce n'était qu'un simple ami, mais c'est faux, n'est ce pas ? il est beaucoup plus que ça pour toi, il est comparable à un frère. A cette époque, j'ai fait mine d'être jaloux, uniquement parce que je trouve que ce qui vous lie est merveilleux, et je vous enviais parce que depuis que mon frère est mort, personne n'avait été là pour moi pour me soutenir. Il t'a abandonné mais il s'en est voulu toute sa vie et il a changé pour toi. A part Neal, je ne t'avais jamais vu t'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Il est ton seul véritable ami et je ne veux pas brisé ce que vous avez mis tant de temps à bâtir. Je t'aime Emma, et que tu m'aie agréé ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous veut dire que tu as confiance en moi et que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Est ce que je me trompe ?

Elle lui prit la joue :

Je pense que tu as tout notifié et tout compris. J'ai mis tellement de temps à m'ouvrir, à dire aux gens ce que je ressentais pour eux, j'en étais très longtemps incapable. Mais j'ai mon cœur, j'ai su dire ce que j'éprouvais aux personnes que j'aimais et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Killian. Tu m'as appris que dans la vie, il n'y a pas que des moments pour lutter, qu'il y a des instants de bonheur qui s'offrent à moi. Me retrouver seule avec lui, ça remontait à l'époque où il se transformait en pantin et où je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée de ne pas l'avoir cru, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Je me sentais impuissante tout comme avec Neal, quand il est mort. J'ai voulu uniquement rattraper le temps perdu et ce baiser, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, je ne le comprendrai sans doute jamais, mais une chose est certaine, je n'ai aucun sentiments pour lui et c'est toi que j'aime.

Moi aussi, je t'aime et puis vivre avec toi, notre futur enfant, c'est la famille que j'ai toujours désiré.

Ils s embrassèrent langoureusement.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d' August et Lily, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Plus August voulait s'excuser, plus Lily le rejetait.

Lily, c'était une erreur une terrible erreur.

Ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait.

Mais, je ne comprends pas, on était même pas encore ensemble, ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus, je t'assure.

Ouais, très bien. Mais je sais qu'avant tu avais déjà des sentiments pour moi, c'est pour cette raison que tu étais si déterminé à me ramener mon père , alors pourquoi ?

Je ne pensais pas que le courant passerait si bien entre nous, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est du passé.

Oh oui, c'est pour ça que tu as laissé Emma en parler. Ma mère a raison, t'es qu'un menteur et un trompeur, tout ce que tu m'as dit, il y a des semaines, sur le fait de ne pas abandonner, que tu étais là pour moi, c'était un mensonge ?

Bien sur que non, tu te trompes.

Il attrapa son bras, les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du motard :

Lily, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui s'ouvre très facilement aux gens pour dire ce qu'il ressent. Je n'ai jamais dit « je t'aime » à la femme que j'ai fréquenté au Sri Lanka, ni même à mon père parce que je n'étais qu'un lâche, un bon à rien. Mon père n'a jamais été au courant que son fils avait une telle affection pour lui parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit et jamais montré. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens plus fort, moins pitoyable que j'ai pu l'être avant. Je t'aime Lily, et j'ai besoin que tu crois en moi, que tu me fasses confiance, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour.

Elle le dévisagea les yeux dans les yeux, pleins de larmes :

Je suis désolée August, tu m'en demandes trop.

Elle quitta le regard d' August et s'adressa à Emma de loin :

T'es contente, Emma, tu m'as une nouvelle fois pourrie la vie. Félicitation tu as commencé par me prendre ma possibilité à faire le bien et maintenant, tu me prends le garçon que j'aime, t'es très douée, dans ce domaine, Mademoiselle La Sauveuse.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle fut déçue par la réaction de son amie mais se communiqua qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Lily regarda une nouvelle fois son ami et lui jeta le gobelet rempli de café puis partit sans rien dire. Crochet et Lily l'avaient tendrement remercié pour ce malheureux baiser. D'abord, un coup dans la figure, puis, du café tiède, il était servi.

...

Il rentra dans son atelier, alla se doucher, déshonorer puis soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se rhabilla.

Emma, j'ai pas besoin de toi ça va aller !

Ce n'est pas Emma.

Il reconnu une femme à la voix douce et mémorable. Il enfila son pantalon et un tee shirt puis ouvra la porte. C'était Belle. Il ne la connaissait pas bien mais il savait qu'elle était toujours le genre de fille sur qui on peut compter et ils avaient une chose en commun : ils aimaient tous les deux la littérature.

Belle, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je peux entrer ?

Bien sûr.

Elle entra bien avant qu'il lui donne son accord :

J'ai assisté à toute la scène entre Lily et toi.

Oh, je vois, tu viens me donner ta petite leçon sur l'espoir et la rédemption, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je l'ai déjà entendu.

Non, je suis là pour te dire de ne pas abandonner.

Je ne suis pas le genre qui abandonne facilement mais Lily est comme sa mère, elle ne pardonne pas facilement ceux qui lui ont commit du tord.

Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

J'ai embrassé une autre fille, sa meilleure amie qui plus est.

Vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble et Rumple a fait bien pire, tu sais et je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée, j'ai fait tellement d'effort pour lui et regarde, mes efforts ont payé le prix fort. Quand on aime quelqu'un et que l'on voit le bon en lui, on l'abandonne pas, en particulier quand il ne le voit pas lui même. Lily ne voit pas l'amour fort que tu ressens pour elle, elle est aveugle, mais moi je l'ai vu, tu aurais donné ta vie pour lui montrer que tu avais changé

Comment fais tu pour voir le bon chez les autres ?

August, il n'y a que du bon en toi et en Lily aussi, seulement vous ne voulez pas le manifester, c'est ce qui vous ressemble tous les deux. Va lui parler, tranquillement, mais ne la brusque pas.

Il lui sourit, il savait qu'elle avait toujours de bon conseil et qu'elle était digne de confiance sinon comment une horrible bête tel que Rumplestiltskin aurait pu devenir un homme rempli d'amour ?

Merci Belle.

Je suis aussi venue te dire au revoir.

Tu t'en vas ?

Rumple et moi allons voyagé avec notre enfant, Gideon. Il vient d'avoir un an.

Il lui donna un livre qu'il avait fabriqué remplie de pages blanche. Sur le verso, on pouvait apercevoir une rose en hommage à _la belle et la bête_.

\- Tiens je te le donne, avec ça tu pourras écrire tout ce voyage et le lire à ton fils. Tu as enfin réalisé ton rêve, Belle, tu vas voir le monde, je l'ai fait aussi et c'est ça qui m'a donnée une grande adoration pour l'écriture.

Il lui prit la main et se sourirent mais soudain, cette échange de regard ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand grondement.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?, se demanda la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent et virent des flammes. Ils étaient horrifiés.

Je vais voir, reste à l'intérieur, tu seras en sécurité.

Fais attention à toi, surtout !

...

August chemina la ville quand soudain il vit un monstre de taille moyenne. Il s'agissait plus précisément d'un dragon. Par sa mensuration et ses yeux, il reconnut tout de suite Lily. Il se souvint qu'Emma lui avait notifié qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas quand elle se trouvait sous cette forme. Il resta immobile devant la créature, ne sachant rien faire. Une voix familière cria :

August, attention !

Booth ne put entendre la voix de sa protégée qu'il fut aussitôt projeté d'un coup très violent par la queue de l'animal sur le sol dur.


	3. Heureux et amoureux

Emma le rejoint et s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé sur le sol, il respirait mal et avait le visage, le dos, le bras droit et les jambes en sang remplis d'éraflure. Elle essaya de le soigner avec sa magie, mais rien ne marchait.

Emma, ça va ? Lui demanda Crochet

Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital, immédiatement, emmène le !

Quoi ? Et toi qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je vais m'occuper de Lily, l'aider.

Et comment tu comptes faire ?

En appelant la seule personne qui la comprends quand elle est sous cette forme, sa mère...

Killian Jones prit le bras d' August sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Emma, quant à elle se rendit dans l'appartement de Maléfique.

...

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit la sorcière en pleine discussion avec le père de sa fille.

Excusez moi de vous déranger mais Lily est en danger.

A peine, avait-elle prononcer le mot « danger » que Maléfique et le dragon se précipitèrent vers leur fille. La mère vit son enfant sous forme de dragon et contrairement aux autres, elle ne semblait pas si terrifiée.

Elle me ressemble, s'exclama t-elle.

Cela lui arrive souvent ?, consulta Ignir.

C'est déjà parvenu une fois, Emma s'adressa à la mère de son amie, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Maléfique ne répondit pas. Elle se métamorphosa en dragon et se dirigea vers Lily. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et semblait lui dire quelque chose. Un langage de dragon, probablement. Mais un langage efficace. La jeune femme redevint humaine au côté de sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Cependant, elle paraissait un peu assommée après sa transformation. Elle avait la tête qui tourne.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Se demanda t-elle. J'ai blessé personne, hein ? S'adressa t-elle à sa mère.

Emma voulut s'approcher d'elle mais Lily la repoussa :

Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Lily, August est dans un sale état, il est à l'hôpital, c'est le seul qui a été touché, je sais que je t'ai déçu, qu'il t'a déçu, mais nous tenons tous les deux à toi, lui, plus que n'importe qui.

Lily ne la regarda pas et courut vers l'hôpital.

...

Dans l'infirmerie, elle bouscula tout le monde, les infirmières, le docteur Whale...

\- Laissez moi passer !

Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle aime, immobile, accidenté dans son lit par sa faute. Il avait des tubes dans le nez et dans la bouche et le scope restait constant.

Non ! cria la jeune femme.

Elle était désespérée. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, en pleurant.

Je suis navrée, s'exclama Emma derrière son dos.

C'est moi qui devrait me sentir coupable, tout ça est entièrement ma faute.

Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, tu ne te contrôlais pas.

Il va s'en sortir, il est comme moi, c'est un survivant, il s'en sort toujours, consola Killian.

\- On va vous laisser.

Emma caressa le dos de son amie et prit la main de son compagnon.

Le couple se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, la sauveuse aperçut la grande tristesse de sa vieille camarade à travers la porte vitrée.

Crochet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, prit la belle blonde d'un air sérieux.

Je t'écoute.

Quand j'ai su que l'on allait avoir un enfant, je croyais avoir peur de ne pas être une bonne mère mais c'était pas le cas. En fait, au moment où Gideon m'a transpercé et où une grande lumière s'est émanée de moi-même, ma magie n'a plus été la même. Je ne peux plus l'utiliser comme avant et je ne la maîtrise plus, un peu comme la dernière fois, quand Elsa était là.

Mais tu as réussi à asservir tes pouvoirs, cela peut encore fonctionné, tu dois uniquement croire en toi.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en moi, Killian. Quand August m'a dit que je pouvais changer mon propre destin si je croyais en qui j'étais et bien je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait parce que j'en étais incapable. J'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout à l'heure quand j'ai voulu le soigner, ça n'a pas fonctionner c'est parce que je ne me maîtrise plus et après avoir vu Lily commettre ce qu'elle a fait à August, j'ai peur de perpétrer le même accident. J'ai peur de blesser notre enfant quand il viendra au monde ou de te faire du mal.

Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Partir d'ici, avec toi, dans un monde où il n'y a aucune magie, où je ne pourrai faire de mal à personne.

Et qu'est ce que tu fais d' August, de ta famille, tu ne vas pas fuir ?

Je ne fuis pas je fais ça pour les protéger. Tu l'as dit toi-même, August va s'en sortir et tant que Lily et lui seront unis, ils soulèveront des montagnes. J'ai mis pas mal de temps mais je crois en eux.

Je te suivrais au bout du monde, Swan, dit-il avec son sourire séducteur.

Emma et Killian se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais soudain la sauveuse entendit une voix désespérée :

Emma, tu vas vraiment partir, comme ça, sans rien dire ?

Lily ! Je n'ai pas le choix.

On a toujours le choix, Emma.

La blonde se retourna :

Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me rejetterais plus jamais. Emma j'ai besoin de toi, t'es mon amie, ma seule amie qui peut réellement me comprendre, je ne veux pas être seule pour combattre mon chagrin, reste avec moi.

.La fille de Blanche-Neige rejoint son époux et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendue :

Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle à voix basse.

La pauvre Lily n'avait que ses parents pour survivre à cette misère. Elle passait son temps à l'hôpital, à pleurer son aimé. Le lendemain, ses parents venaient pour la soutenir. Son père était au petit soin avec elle et avec August, sa mère ne s'occupait, quant à elle, que de sa fille. Elle savait que cette situation était compliquée. Le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir après sa métamorphose et d'avoir blessé les gens qu'on aime, Maléfique l'avait connue, étant jeune. La jeune fille prit la main de sa mère.

Maman, merci d'être là.

Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

J'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, tu es ma mère et puis si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai peut-être blessé plus de personnes, merci. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose, je l'aime, peu importe ce que tu diras, mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères autant que les siens pour moi.

Je sais, je ne l'ai jugé que sur son passé et non sur son présent et encore moins sur son futur. Cela étant, je ne l'apprécie guère mais toi je t'aime et c'est ton bonheur qui compte le plus pour moi.

Elle enlaça sa mère.

Merci Maman, je te promets une chose, le temps arrivera où tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis intimement persuadée.

Pour toi, je ferais l'effort, il faut que je te laisse, (elle s'adressa au dragon) viens !

J'aimerai dire un mot à ma fille, avant, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Maléfique lui fit un signe de tête et partit. Lily était soucieuse d'avoir une véritable discussion avec son père. Intimidée, elle lui tourna le dos et regarda le blessé inconscient. Ignir posa sa main sur son épaule.

Lily, on a jamais discuté de ce qu'il s'est passé. De nous deux. Je t'ai abandonné, je suis désolé, ma fille. Par ma faute, tu as vécu une vie si difficile, je te demande pardon, mon enfant.

La jeune femme commença à pleurer, des larmes tombèrent sur l'épaule sanglante de son amoureux. Soudain, elle se retourna et serra son père dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Elle ne put se résoudre à le lâcher. Elle commençait à entrevoir la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimé par ceux qu 'elle aime et qui arrivait à la comprendre réellement. Seulement trois personnes avaient pu accomplir ce « miracle » : ses parents et August. Elle ne saisissait pas comment ils en étaient capable, elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Elle se dégagea des bras de son père :

Papa, le passé c'est le passé. Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu me faire endurer. Tu es là, maintenant, aujourd'hui et pour toujours alors je n'ai plus aucun souci de ce coté ci. Je sais désormais que je ne suis plus seule.

Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, ma chérie, plus jamais.

...

Deux mois sont passés et l'état d' August restait le même, toujours inconscient. Lily ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle lui parlait, l'embrassait, mais rien ne changeait, jusqu'à ce jour-ci. Elle prit l'initiative, grâce à une idée d' Henry, de lui lire l'histoire de Pinocchio qu'il avait rajouté au livre de conte. Sa propre histoire.

« En pleine nuit, lors d'une tempête en mer, Geppetto et Pinocchio tentent d'éviter les attaques répétées de Monstro, une immense baleine. Geppetto décide finalement d'abandonner leur embarcation et donne l'unique gilet à Pinocchio mais le jeune garçon réplique qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, lui rend le gilet et saute à l'eau. Se réveillant le lendemain matin par un temps calme, Geppetto comprend que Pinocchio lui a sauvé la vie et le retrouve plus loin sur la berge. Il récupère Pinocchio, inanimé. Il pleure de désespoir en portant son fils mais la Fée Bleue apparaît et l'informe qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le sauver. La Fée bleue déclare que, pour avoir sauvé la vie de son père en donnant la sienne, Pinocchio a prouvé qu'il méritait d'être un vrai petit garçon. Elle le ramène à la vie et le transforme en garçon de chair et de sang. En se réveillant Pinocchio découvrit, émerveillé, qu'il n'était plus une marionnette en bois, qu'il ressemblait enfin à un enfant comme un autre ! Il détecta aussi un costume neuf, un nouveau chapeau et une paire de bottines en cuir qui lui allèrent parfaitement. La fée explique qu'il restera de chair et d'os tant qu'il demeurera « sincère altruiste et courageux » . Geppetto était ravi d'avoir un vrai fils qui l'appelle « papa ». L'image familière d'une marionnette en bois avait disparu, c'était un beau petit garçon à l'air vif et intelligent, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Tous ces événements merveilleux se succédaient si vite que Pinocchio ne savait plus s'il était vraiment éveillé ou s'il continuait de rêver les yeux ouverts. Il sut alors... »

La jeune femme fut stoppée dans sa lecture par une main douce et masculine posée sur la sienne. Elle regarda le visage d' August qui était toujours le même, endormi. Elle se précipita et alla chercher le docteur Whale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Pinocchio avait les yeux entrouverts. Lily était folle de joie. Elle accouru vers lui, lui prit les deux joues et l'embrassa.

Tu es vivant !

On dirait bien, dit-il secoué.

Le médecin éteignit l'écran.

Je ne sais pas comment s'est possible mais tu as eu de la chance, annonça t-il.

Il pourra sortir quand ? demanda Lily, si heureuse.

Il faut qu'il se repose un peu mais je pense que ce soir, ça ira.

Le docteur Whale sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux amoureux.

Alors je pense que l'on devrait fêter ça.

Tu as l'air de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est de ma faute, si tu te trouvais dans cet état.

Non, c'est de la mienne, c'est par ce que je t'ai fait subir, le fait d'avoir embrassé Emma, ma trahison qui t'a transformé en dragon et qui t'a fait perdre tout contrôle, je suis désolé et pour cela, je veux rattraper le temps perdu en t'invitant dans un somptueux restaurant.

Tu sais bien que c'est oublié, ça fait longtemps maintenant et je m'en veux pour ma réaction.

Ta réaction était tout à fait compréhensible et avoir renversé ton café sur moi, franchement, c'était le clou du spectacle.

Elle rit et lui de même :

J'aimerai juste te poser une question après on en parle plus ?

Je t'écoute.

Quand tu as revu Emma à Storybrooke puis lorsque vous avez passé du temps ensemble sans qu'elle sache quelle place importante tu appartenais dans sa vie, est ce qu'il t'est arrivé de penser qu'elle serait plus qu'une amie pour toi. Je veux dire durant ces instants, as tu éprouvé des sentiments amoureux pour elle ? Je peux croire que maintenant tu n'en as pas mais je veux savoir si tu as déjà eu le béguin pour elle. Sois honnête avec moi et peu importe ta réponse, ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens à ton égard, je veux juste savoir si tu l'as déjà aimée secrètement...

August soupira :

J'aime Emma énormément mais il n'y a jamais eu de romance entre nous et je n'ai jamais pensé à cela et je présume qu'elle non plus.

Lily fut, tout d'un coup soulagée :

Quand elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, la seule chose que je voulais qu'elle saisisse c'était qui elle était vraiment, c'est à dire la sauveuse, celle qui nous sauvera tous. A cet instant, ma vie était entre ses mains, j'allais mourir, je me retransformais en pantin après toute les erreurs que j'ai commise. Cependant la vie n'est jamais comme on pouvait l'imaginer. Après cela, après être redevenu un homme véritable, Emma gardait encore une place importante pour moi, je l'ai toujours considérée comme la petite sœur que je désire protéger.

Elle lui sourit :

\- Je comprends, je suis rassurée de te l'entendre dire. Maintenant je souhaiterai que l'on se fasse une promesse.

Laquelle ?

Être toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre et que rien ni personne ne se mette en travers de notre chemin.

Je t'en fais la promesse.

August la prit par la taille et la mena vers lui. Elle se trouva à proximité de ses lèvres.

Je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle, sans réfléchir.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Puis, elle caressa sa joue

Accélération du pouls, pic de pression sanguine je crois que le polygraphe est en train de t'avoir.

Moi je dirais la polygrapheuse.

Ils plaisantèrent, heureux d'être enfin réuni après tant de temps.

Alors dis moi ce restaurant, c'est en quel honneur ?

L'honneur que je t'aime et que ma vie ne serait rien sans toi.

August Wayne Booth a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Tu sais tout sur moi, j'ai rien à cacher. Je viens te prendre ce soir, à 20h. Fais toi belle, c'est une occasion qui ne se refuse pas.

Elle le fixa amoureusement et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres.

Alors à tout à l'heure !

Elle empreint la porte vitrée. Il la regarda partir, extasié.

Quelques minutes après, Archie fit la surprise à son ami.

Salut !

Oh Archie tu m'as fait peur !

Tu étais dans tes pensées, je ne sais pas à quoi tu réfléchissais, mais cela avait l'air de te réjouir.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Whale m'a téléphoné, il m'a dit, comme je suis un peu ta seule famille, que tu étais enfin éveillé, tu vas bien ?

Oui, oui ça va. Puisque tu es là, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un énorme service.

Il prit son téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Après quelques clics, il lui montra une bague, magnifique avec un diamant bleu topaze au centre.

J'ai aperçu cette bague dans une boutique, à modern fashion, et je la trouve splendide, tu ne penses pas ? J'aimerai que tu me l'achètes je perdrais du temps si je dois m'occuper de la soirée, (il sortit de sa poche son portefeuille avec 300 dollars), Tiens voici l'argent.

Attends, pourquoi cette bague, tu ne vas tout de même pas, non...

Le psychiatre esquissa un sourire gigantesque :

Si, tu as deviné, je vais lui faire ma demande ce soir. C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide mais je l'aime et je sais depuis longtemps que c'est avec elle que je veux vivre. Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, je sais qu'avec elle je suis capable de vivre ma vie avec honnêteté.

Le seul souci, c'est sa mère elle ne te porte vraiment dans son cœur.

Je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure.

...

Le soir étant venu, August put sortir de l'hôpital. Archie avait pu trouver la bague mais le jeune homme restait tendu. Il devait demander audience à Maléfique pour qu'elle accepte la demande en mariage destinée à sa fille et ce n'était pas si simple. Il eut la chance de la trouver, sur un banc, près du port. Il s'approcha de la femme.

Bonjour, Maléfique.

August, vous êtes en vie ?

Puis-je vous parlez, ce sera pas long ?

Asseyez vous, je vous prie.

Ce soir, j'ai invité Lily à un dîner pour fêter ma sortie à l'hôpital et puis.. oh, ce n'est pas si simple à dire, se tracassa l'écrivain.

August, tout ce que vous faites avec ma fille ne m'intéresse pas, je sais, et j'ai du mal à la comprendre, mais elle vous aime et elle est heureuse à vos côtés et son bonheur c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi et puis, la perdre me serait insupportable.

Je sais bien et moi non plus je ne veux plus la perdre. Et je pense que le seul moyen de ne pas perdre sa famille, c'est de la laisser s'agrandir (Il mit un long silence). Maléfique, pourrais-je avoir votre bénédiction pour...épouser votre fille ?

La femme le fixa, sans dire mot, elle comprit à quel point l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était en réalité sérieux et sincère.

August, je vois que je t'ai mal jugé. J'aurai dû m'apercevoir et surtout respecter ce que vous essayez de bâtir tous les deux. Je suis persuadée que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que tu seras capable de l'aimer comme personne n'a jamais pu le faire. Tu as réussi à conquérir son cœur, plus vite que n'importe qui avait essayé de le faire auparavant et cela me surprend. Alors bien sûr, j'accepte, c'est à elle de décider mais bien entendu que tu as ma bénédiction. Mais dépêche toi, il est déjà 20h15, ce serait malheureux que tu sois en retard.

August fut soulagé et heureux d'être enfin accepté dans la famille.

...

20h25 – Le dragon entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la vit, si belle, si séduisante. Elle portait une robe noire à point blanc qui descendait mi-jambe. Ses bretelles étaient fines. La robe négligeait sa poitrine, à peine recouverte. Ses cheveux longs bouclés se trouvaient détachés. Enfin elle portait des petites sandales dorées à talons aiguilles laissant apparaître un vernis rouge sang. Son père était tout bonnement émerveillé de la voir si merveilleuse, si belle. Peu après, Maléfique accéda dans la pièce. Elle vit sa grande fille si divine et si radieuse. Elle se dit que son futur fiancé avait de la chance de sortir avec cette vénusté. Elle prit son nouvel amant par l'épaule.

Laissons la finir de se préparer, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite pour son premier rencard.

A peine fermèrent t-ils la porte de la chambre que la clochette retentit. La jeune amoureuse se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, se recoiffa avec ses mains et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir son compagnon si élégant. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise noire en velours, de son collier, d'un pantalon soyeux noir et de bottines noires. Ses cheveux bien coiffés, mis en arrière laissaient apparaître ses beaux yeux bleus. August était ébahi de voir sa dulcinée dans cette tenue si sexy.

Waouh ! S'exclama le bel homme devant la céleste créature qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Tu es... très chic. C'est très rare de ne pas te voir avec ta veste en cuir qui te fait vraiment une allure de motard des années 50. Tu es encore plus beau quand tu joues le romantique.

Merci, répondit Pinocchio, intimidé de voir une femme si belle qui deviendra peut-être la femme de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers les parents. Ne vous en faites pas elle ne peut pas être entre de meilleurs mains, prévient-il.

Je n'en doute pas, certifia Ignir.

Bonne soirée, annonça la jeune femme avant de disparaître derrière la porte. On ne va pas chez Granny, j'espère ?

Bien sûr que non, assura son compagnon, j'ai choisi un endroit plus prestigieux, c'est Chez Tony, un lieu très agréable, parait-il.

Hé bien je te fais confiance.

Il lui donna son bras et l'emmena jusqu'au restaurant.

...

A peine entrer, on leur offrit la carte directement.

Vous avez choisi ? demanda la serveuse qui avait une si belle voix.

August n'était pas indifférent à cette voix. Il leva les yeux et aperçu avec grande surprise, Ruby, qui était revenue du pays d'Oz. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réapparaîtrait.

Ruby, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu vivais heureuse avec Dorothy, que tu avais enfin trouvé ton chez toi, ta meute comme tu disais, pourquoi es tu revenue ?

August, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si élégant et puis je ne savais pas que tu étais redevenu un adulte.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Lily les regarda, songeuse. Ruby ne la remarquait pas.

C'est une longue histoire.

Moi aussi, c'est une longue histoire mais disons que vous me manquez tous surtout Blanche et ma grand-mère et je suis revenue avec Dorothy et Mulan qui m'a beaucoup aidé et maintenant, je travaille ici parce qu'on m'a dit que quelqu'un avait prit ma place.

C'est moi, affirma Lily, en manquant d'enthousiasme.

Ruby, je te présente ma fi... ma copine, Lily Page.

Enchantée de te rencontrer, affirma Ruby en lui serrant la main avec un grand sourire, la fille du dragon lui rendit son sourire de manière ironique. August ne comprit pas ce manque d'ardeur de sa part.

On aimerait des spaghetti avec de la viande à la poêle puis une bouteille de rosée, dit elle, agacée.

Très bien, elle partit déçue d'avoir plomber l'ambiance, je vous apporte cela.

Lily prit la main d' August devant Ruby pour la rendre jalouse. Lorsque la jolie serveuse s'absenta, l'homme enleva sa main de celle de sa future fiancée.

Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, ça ne te ressemble pas et pourquoi as tu été si désagréable avec elle ?

Pardon, je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai été un peu jalouse, avoua t-elle à voix basse.

C'est ridicule !

Je sais, excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment une belle femme !

Il récupérera sa main.

T'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, c'est une amie et puis elle s'intéresse aux femmes. Bref, tu as vu Emma, je l'ai cherchée partout après être sorti de l'hôpital ?

Elle est partie, dit-elle si promptement.

Pardon ?

J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais après ton accident, elle voulait s'en aller dans un monde sans aucune magie avec Killian.

Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ?

J'ai pas bien compris mais elle a des soucis avec sa magie et elle a peur de blesser des gens comme moi je l'ai fait avec toi.

Je vois..

August semblait perdu, il trouvait cette raison très étrange surtout de la part de son amie.

Promets moi que tu n'iras pas la chercher.

Je te le promets (ils se sourirent et se caressèrent les mains). Bon arrêtons de parler d'Emma, parlons de choses plus intéressante.

Je suis bien d'accord.

Le couple, malgré le conflit du début, s'était rattrapé et mangeait, buvait, rigolait, discutait comme à leur première rencontre. Soudain, l'écrivain sortit de table.

Je reviens tout de suite.

Lily suivait son chemin. Elle l'aperçut discuter avec Ruby, il avait l'air de lui donner quelque chose mais elle ne pu voir quoi, exactement. Il revint, embrassa sa bien-aimée et se ressaya.

De quoi vous discutiez, Ruby et toi ?

C'est une surprise, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lily fut perplexe, elle savait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle finira tôt ou tard par le découvrir. Le dernier service fut arrivé, ils avaient commandé une glace au chocolat pour deux. August prit son courage à deux mains et tourna l'assiette devant sa belle. Lily vit alors sur la coupe une petite bague sublime. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette surprise si inattendue, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle le regarda, elle ne put dire mot.

Je sais que je te pousse à choisir trop vite, c'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas attendre j'adore ce qu'on vit et je t'aime.

Elle le contempla, sans expression. Il se leva, prit la bague et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Lily Page, accepterais tu de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant ma demande en mariage ?

La jeune femme était si émue de le voir lui demander sa main. Et après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, les larmes arrivèrent et elle fit un signe de tête avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, bien sûr.

Il lui plaça la bague à son doigt, elle l'admira, prit son beau visage et l'embrassa. Le restaurant applaudit et Ruby et Dorothy étaient ravies de voir leurs deux amis si entreprenants.

...

Le couple enfin fiancé, rodait dans les rues de Storybrooke, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'atelier d'August.

La soirée n'est pas finie et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle se termine si vite. On va discuter un peu dans ma chambre.

Il était un peu bourré mais était conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit.

...

Lily vit sur sa table de nuit un bracelet en forme de coquillage. Elle se demandait bien d'où il venait.

August se jeta sur elle, sur sa bouche. Elle se résolut à l'embrasser de même. Lily le contempla avec beaucoup d'amour et sa main gauche vint se lover sur leurs mains déjà scellées. August posa les yeux sur sa main délicate et scruta la bague à son annulaire.

Leurs yeux se soudèrent et dans un élan de passion, un nouveau baiser se fit et des plus ardents. Lily s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis le jeune homme posa sans hésitation ses mains sur le postérieur royal de sa compagne pour la maintenir. Ils frémirent à l'unisson, mais restèrent silencieux. C'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué à Lily depuis des si longs mois… lui, sa voix, son toucher…

Il avait une envie évidente d'aller plus loin dans les baisers et les étreintes. Il voulait l'aimer pleinement, corps et âme. La plupart de ses relations étaient basées uniquement sur le sexe mais cela n'était pas de l'amour pour lui. C'est pourquoi, se fiancer à elle et attendre avant de coucher voulait dire qu'il prenait l'amour très au sérieux.

Elle l'entraîna vers le lit et s'y allongea avec lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres passionnément. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent amoureusement et leurs souffles s'entrecoupèrent. Elle prit son visage en coupe ne quittant pas leurs lèvres jointes et son compagnon l'enlaça avec plus de ferveur. Le jeune homme la maintint alors bien contre lui puis déversa avec douceur une myriade de baisers sur sa bouche, sur son cou, sur le creux de son épaule. C'était totalement sensuel… il lui exprimait librement son adoration et son envie pour elle. Le regard de la fille du dragon commença à s'assombrir de désir et ses mains allèrent s'agripper difficilement à la chemise noire d' August.

En sentant l'impatience et l'envie de Lily, il reprit ses lèvres avec fougue et enleva prestement la robe qu'elle portait. Les mains du jeune homme effleurèrent alors les bras nus de la jolie brune. Lily enleva les boutons de la chemise de son bien-aimé et caressa à son tour le torse de l'homme de sa vie.

Les deux amoureux s'étreignirent alors avec passion. Il taquina ses lèvres, sa langue, tendrement, langoureusement. La jeune femme mit ses bras autour de son cou et lâcha de faibles gémissements.

Ce plaisir qu'ils partageaient n'avait pas de fin. C'était merveilleux, magique.


	4. Les erreurs du passé

Le lendemain matin, August se leva tôt, il prit une feuille, écrit une lettre pour sa bien aimée qu'il posa sur l'oreiller. Il lui baisa la joue, se rhabilla et partit. Lily était endormie et ne l'avait pas entendue s'absenter.

Il enfourcha sa moto, franchit les limites de la ville dans le but de rejoindre sa protégée. Il savait qu'il avait promis à Lily de ne pas aller la voir mais il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte qu'elle manque son mariage.

Peu de temps après, Lily se réveilla, elle toucha à côté d'elle, croyant atteindre son aimé mais il n'y avait personne. Elle ne comprit pas. Soudain, elle vit une lettre où il était écrit « Je suis désolée, je vais rejoindre Emma, elle doit revenir auprès de nous. Occupe toi du mariage, je pense à demain. Je t'aime. August ». Ce message lui ressemblait. Elle ne pouvait qu'adhérer.

...

August arriva à New York, il se rendit dans l'appartement de Neal, croyant la trouver mais l'appartement était vide. Il essaya alors son ancien logement, qui était bien plus grand, là où elle vivait avec Henry, à l'époque où Regina leur avait effacé tout leur souvenir.

Il sonna et par chance, Killian était là.

Emma est ici ?, demanda t-il précipitamment.

Oui, elle prend sa douche, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

A ton avis ?

August, elle a prit sa décision.

Et depuis quand tu acceptes ça, qu'elle parte sans rien dire ? C'est bien toi qui est parvenu à la faire revenir sur son idée de partir seule avec Henry, il y a longtemps.

Oui, mais là c'est différent.

Je ne vois pas en quoi...

Killian, qui est là ?

Emma vit son ami, si heureuse qu'il est survécu.

August, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Emma, Crochet, je veux que vous venez, j'ai besoin de vous.

August, je suis désolée, je...

On va se marier, l'interrompit-il si promptement, demain.

Oh c'est merveilleux, je suis si contente pour vous, s'exclama Emma le sourire aux lèvres.

Emma, j'ai plus aucune famille Toi et Archie, vous êtes ma seule famille. Je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Demander la main de Lily à tes côtés, vivre avec les deux femmes que j'aime c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Emma était ravie par cette offre mais ne put que refuser.

Tu crois sérieusement que cette avance va la convaincre. T'es un peu égocentrique sur les bords, camarades, s'exclama le pirate.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu nous demandes de te soutenir pour ton mariage, c'est bien beau, mais pourquoi, toi, tu n'es même pas venu au nôtre ?

J'ai mes raisons...

Crochet haussa le ton :

Écrire un roman c'est plus important que d'assister au mariage de ta meilleure amie ?

Je n'avais pas le choix...

August, tu nous caches quelque chose, s'inquiéta Emma.

C'est trop douloureux d'en parler.

Il est désespérant, s'exclama le capitaine.

...

Dans l'appartement d' August, Lily chercha dans le tiroir des vêtements qui pourraient lui aller, soudain elle toucha un grand cahier. Elle se permit d'y jeter un œil. Elle l'ouvrit. A sa grande stupéfaction, elle vit son futur mari avec une femme à peine plus âgée que lui, aux cheveux blonds lisses. Ils se trouvaient en maillot de bain, se regardant d'un regard beau et amoureux. Sur l'une des images, elle reconnu le bracelet en coquillage qu'elle avait aperçu sur sa table de chevet. Ils avaient tout deux le même. Elle comprit alors que cette femme était son premier grand véritable amour qu'il avait rencontré au Sri Lanka. Pourquoi lui avoir caché cette histoire ? Comment cette si belle histoire d'amour a-t-elle pu se finir ? Elle compulsa le numéro d' August.

Lily, tu as eu mon mot, je suis chez Emma, là, je serais à Storybrooke avant demain, promis.

Oh, Non ! C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Je viens de trouver un album très intéressant chez toi. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu me parles de cette Annie Walker. C'était bien le Sri Lanka à ses côtés, vous aviez dû vous éclatez comme des dingues tels que j'ai pu voir comment tu étais hier soir. Waouh ! Tu caches encore combien de tours dans ton sac ?

Je te promets de tout te raconter avant le mariage.

Oui, c'est ça, dit elle ironiquement.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, elle remit sa robe, ses sandales, prit un sac au hasard dans l'appartement et mit l'album photo dedans. Elle prit la belle voiture de Cruella et partit en direction de Langley, en Virginie, là où se trouvait cette Annie Walker.

...

August prit son souffle et se déclara face au couple.

 _Il y a 17 ans, j'en avais 23, un vieil ami des services sociaux et moi étions de grands voyageurs. Juste après le Népal nous sommes arrivés au Sri Lanka. Ces plages de rêves m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Pendant qu'il se baignait, je consignai. Un jour, une jeune femme de mon âge est venue me parler._

 _Flash-back_

 _Tu ne te baignes pas, qu'est ce que tu écris ?_

 _Je ne répondis pas. Elle prit une page et vit une histoire qui le lui était pas inconnue._

 _Pinocchio, tu es un adepte des contes de fée, à ce que je vois ?_

 _Disons que c'est un personnage auquel je m'identifie beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, je suis loin de mon père et je vis dans un endroit magnifique, comme si j'étais sur l'île des plaisirs._

 _J'ai toujours aimé les contes moi aussi, les fins heureuses sont si difficiles à obtenir mais j'y crois._

 _Je n'avais jamais vu une si belle femme dans ma vie et qui comprenait aussi bien mes principes. Elle me prit la main, elle avait beaucoup d'assurance en elle, et c'est ce qu'il me plaisait._

 _Je m'appelle Annie Walker._

 _August, August Wayne Booth.,_

 _J'étais intimidé, je n'arrivais pas à me tenir à sa hauteur._

 _\- C'est un beau prénom, ça me fait penser au soleil, le mois d'août en Anglais, le moment le plus chaud de l'année. La lumière qui entre en nous et qui nous guide vers le bon chemin._

 _Cette femme était devenue ma propre lumière, mon rayon de soleil. Elle était intelligente, polyglotte, c'était le genre de femme que l'on oublie pas, c'était... une déesse. Je ne connaissais pas bien ce sentiment mais grâce à elle j'ai su la véritable signification de ce qu'était l'amour, le fait de vivre avec une personne en toute symbiose. Mon père me disait souvent quand j'étais jeune que « l'amour ne se prévoit pas, cela commence toujours par une rencontre, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui te donnera un coup de cœur. Il sera tel que tu n'oublieras pas son visage et des sentiments finiront par grandir au fur et à mesure »._

 _On a vécu 2 ans ensemble, on s'aimait mais on ne se le disait pas. On s'est attaché l'un à l'autre tout de suite. Tout s'est passé très vite. On ne s'est jamais quitté._

 _Je me souvenais également de ce que mon père m'avais appris sur la confection d'un objet. Alors j'ai créé deux bracelets en coquillage pour nous deux, qui symbolisaient notre amour et l'affection mutuelle que l'on avait l'un envers l'autre, un peu comme ton collier de cygne qui te rappelle Neal, Emma._

 _Une fois, j'ai même été invité par ses grands-parents qui résidaient là bas. Elle était américaine mais prenait des vacances au Sri Lanka pour les voir. Ses aïeux me considéraient déjà comme l'homme de sa vie, mais je savais que cette histoire ne pouvait pas durer parce qu'il y avait une chose principale qui m'occupait la tête, toi Emma. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu devenais, je me préoccupais de toi. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment tu étais, du lieu où tu te trouvais, jusqu'à ce que ce jour arriva._

 _Avec Annie, dans l'après midi, on était sorti prendre le journal hebdomadaire américain, et j'ai trouvé un article qui a attiré mon attention. « Neal Cassidy et sa complice Emma Swan sont recherchés pour vol dans une bijouterie de luxe à Portland ». Alors j'ai su dans quelle situation tu te trouvais et je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. J'ai du faire un horrible choix. Abandonner la femme que j'aime pour te retrouver._

 _Le lendemain matin, je lui ai laissé un mot sombre « La vérité est compliquée, pardonne moi ». Je n'ai pas pu imaginer le chagrin qu'elle a pu éprouver en lisant ce mot. Après vous connaissez la suite._

 _Ce choix était à la fois égoïste et courageux._

 _Quand j'ai volé l'argent à Neal qui t'étais destinée, c'était pour la retrouver. J'ai appris, par sa sœur que peu après l'avoir laissé, elle était parvenue à être engagée à la CIA. Elle avait une vie qui lui convenait, sans moi alors j'avais peur de tout gâcher, encore une fois. De ce fait, je suis partie pour de nouvelles aventures._

 _Mais, je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à elle, je gardais ce bracelet et je ne le quittais jamais des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lily entre dans ma vie. J'ai su alors que j'avais le droit à une seconde chance en amour, moi qui pensait que sans Annie, c'était impossible._

Emma et Crochet restaient submergé par cette histoire. Ils comprenaient alors la douleur qu'il avait pu endurer.

...

Au même moment, Lily arriva à Langley. Sur l'album, il était écrit l'adresse d'Annie, et surtout le lieu où elle travaillait, à la CIA. Elle atteint le bel édifice et se gara devant. Elle posa son pied sur le trottoir. En face, elle aperçu un café qui se trouvait juste à côté. Sur la terrasse, une femme belle, mince, habillée en femme d'affaire compulsa ses notes. Lily consulta l'album photo, c''était bien elle. Annie, le premier amour de son fiancé était tenue, juste sous ses yeux. Elle l'aborda, déterminée.

Bonjour, vous êtes bien Annie Walker ?

Oui, bonjour, qui êtes vous ?

Je m'appelle Lily Page et demain, je me prénommerai Lily Booth.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je suis la fiancée d' August, vous savez le bel homme brun que vous avez rencontré au Sri Lanka ?

Annie ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, elle ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Des réponses. Sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?

Pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant que cela, ça fait 15 ans maintenant ?

Parce que je veux savoir qui était mon futur mari, avant que je le rencontre. Il me dit qu'il en avait rien à affaire de mon passé, mais moi je veux connaître le sien. Et j'ai la sensation que vous étiez très importante pour lui, est ce que je me trompe ?

Il vous a raconté quoi sur moi ?

Que vous aviez passé deux ans ensemble au Sri Lanka, une belle histoire d'amour de conte de fée mais il n'a pas voulu me dire comment cela s'est fini. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il avait été incapable de vous avouer qu'il vous aimait. Dans la matinée, chez lui, j'ai trouvé cet album photo avec des images de vous deux. Vous aviez l'air si heureux, tel que je vois le regard qu'il porte sur vous. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suppose que ça ne devait pas être une simple rupture. Racontez moi. August ne me dira rien. Je sais que vous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Annie n'avait pas le choix. Elle se communiqua qu'elle n'en aura jamais fini avec lui, mais elle espéra qu'un jour, elle pourrait enfin réparer les morceaux avec l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Elle avait confiance en Lily et avait la certitude qu'il avait changé, que par cette demande en mariage, il ne fera plus la même erreur avec Lily. Elle lui narra tout.

...

A New York, après le récit de son ami, Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se sentait perdu, elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il avait pu sacrifier pour elle, pour la rejoindre, pour se faire pardonner.

August, excuse moi... j'avoue que les mots ne me viennent pas, je suis stupéfaite de ce que tu voulais accomplir pour moi. Ce que tu as fait n'était ni égoïste ni lâche c'était un acte de bravoure. Je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Je ne peux pas engendrer ton déchirement. Vivre deux ans une si belle histoire d'amour avec celle qui aurait pu être la femme de ta vie et être obligée de la quitter pour en sauver une autre. C'est tragique. Le destin est vraiment cruel. Tu as enduré ça tout seul, C'est pour ça que tu avais toujours l'air si solitaire. Tu aurais du en parler, à moi, à ton père, à Lily. Je me souviens que quand tu commençais à avoir le coup de foudre pour elle, tu m'avais notifié que tu n'étais jamais tombé amoureux...

Je ne t'ai pas menti, l'interrompit-il. Cette histoire, je voulais l'oublier et ça n'aurait rien servi à la raconter à qui que ce soit, personne n'aurait compris ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ça reste mon histoire, ma propre histoire, c'est très personnel et puis ce n'est plus d'actualité, maintenant.

Emma s'agenouilla en face de lui (il se trouvait assis sur le canapé), les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui prit la main :

Je te comprends, je l'ai vécue aussi, ce qu'Annie a traversé c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti aussi quand Neal est partit. Mais j'ai compris, bien plus tard, ce qui l'avait poussé à me quitter et donc je peux te saisir maintenant surtout que cette histoire me concerne.

Crochet caressa sa barbe.

Tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es absenté durant notre mariage.

J'allais y venir.

 _Tu te souviens, Killian, quand David et toi vous m'aviez demandé des renseignements sur la mort de Robert, le père de David ? Je devais scruter les pages que j'avais écrites pour vous éclairez. En les cherchant dans l'après-midi, je suis tombé sur un album où tous mes souvenirs avec Annie étaient dedans. J'ai regardé les images de manière nostalgique. Je désirais la revoir, au moins qu'elle sache tout, enfin la globalité. Après t'avoir accoster pour te donner les pages, je suis parti la rejoindre. Mon voyage a duré plusieurs jours. J'avais une certaine peur de l'aborder, vous pouvez vous en doutez. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis 15 longues années. Le quatrième jour, j'ai accédé à l'agence._

 _Flash-back_

 _J'ai aperçu un homme aux cheveux gris d'une cinquantaine d'année avec un uniforme de classe supérieure._

 _Bonjour vous êtes le directeur de l'agence ?_

 _Oui, c'est moi Arthur Campbell, que puis je pour vous ?_

 _J'aimerai voir Annie Walker._

 _Qui êtes vous ?_

 _C'est important ?_

 _Bien sûr, puisque je vous le demande, me disait-il d'un ton sévère._

 _Je m'appelle August, je suis... un vieil ami d'Annie, j'ai besoin de la voir, c'est important._

 _Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de rendre visite à quelqu'un de la CIA, sauf si cela à un rapport avec nos affaires._

 _J'entends bien mais..._

 _Vous ne pouvez pas attendre qu'elle rentre chez elle ?_

 _Et c'est à quelle heure ?_

 _18 h._

 _Il me ferma la porte au nez. J'avais gardé l'adresse d'Alice, sa sœur, qui vivait avec elle. Je me suis infiltré par la fenêtre et je l'ai attendue dans sa chambre. A 18 h précisément, je l'ai aperçue par le vasistas marché en toute gaîté avec un homme, sûrement un collègue. Je la vis le quitter puis emprunter la porte d'entrée. Mon regard ne pu se détacher d'elle, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi divine et séduisante. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, je me cacha derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre. Je l'entra-perçu retirer ses chaussures puis se mettre à l'aise sur son lit en lisant un magazine, je fis alors mon apparition._

 _Bonsoir Annie, dis-je sans aise._

 _Elle se leva et sursauta comme si elle avait vu un monstre ou bien tout simplement un homme revenu de son passé quinze ans plus tard._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois d'abord m'excuser de t'avoir quitté au Sri Lanka ou de m'être introduit chez toi, dis-je en souriant._

 _Au Sri Lanka, rétorqua t- elle toujours sous le choc._

 _Ça était affreux d'être obligé de te quitter._

 _Obliger ?_

 _Je réfléchis longtemps pour savoir ce que j'aurai bien pu dire pour rendre cette histoire plausible sans parler de magie._

 _Tu as totalement bouleversé ma vie, Annie._

 _Elle me fixa._

 _Mais pourtant, tu es parti, je t'aimais et tu as disparu en me laissant un mot. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à toutes les choses que je te dirais si j'avais l'occasion de te revoir et en fait je me rends compte que j'ai pas envie de parler, je veux que ce soit toi, qui m'explique tout, je t'écoute, riposta-t-elle._

 _Il y a des années, quand j'avais environ 7 ans, mon père et moi avions trouvé un bébé tout seul, abandonné dans la forêt. Il était entouré d'une couverture et le prénom Emma était brodé dessus avec du fil violet. Mon père, Marco, m'a laissé avec l'enfant, il voulait retrouver ses parents. Avant de m'abandonner seul avec elle, je lui ai fait une promesse : veiller sur cette fillette jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je l'ai emmenée dans un orphelinat. Une année était passée et l'endroit restait froid et austère. J'étais un gamin curieux et je désirais découvrir le monde. J'ai délaissé Emma et je me suis alors enfui avec des enfants de mon âge. Durant ce voyage, bien plus tard, j'ai fait ta connaissance et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ton esprit a forcé mon admiration, j'ai compris grâce à toi qu'il existait une façon plus noble de conduire sa vie, il fallait que je change la mienne en arrêtant de culpabiliser sur le bébé que j'ai laissé aux griffes des services sociaux. Mais c'était impossible. J'ai appris durant notre relation, qu'Emma, à l'age de 18 ans a vécu une vie avec un hors la loi. Ceci me paraissait insupportable alors je suis parti la rejoindre pour avoir la certitude qu'elle est une vie convenable._

 _Et maintenant ?_

 _Maintenant, je l'ai retrouvée à Storybrooke, une petite ville dans le Maine, où je vis heureux avec elle, mon père et toute sa famille._

 _Alors t'es content, pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ?_

 _Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi et je te devais des explications._

 _Mais quand on s'est rencontré, tu as envisagé de me dire la vérité ?_

 _Je sais que le mot que je t'ai laissé était frustrant mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas t'en dire plus._

 _Alors tant qu'à faire, tu as préféré ne rien me dire du tout ?_

 _La chose la plus importante qui me soit arrivé, c'est de t'avoir rencontré. Mais, je savais bien que ce que l'on a vécu n'était qu'un rêve, que j'allais me réveiller, un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'était le plus beau des rêves et j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie en ta compagnie._

 _Je m'approcha de son adorable visage et lui caressa les cheveux, elle resta figé puis se dirigea vers la porte._

 _T'aurais du m'en parler, j'aurais pu comprendre !_

 _Je ne pense pas...Et puis je ne voulais pas te mêler à toute cette histoire_

 _Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, tu n'as jamais cru en moi après 2 ans de relation ?_

 _Je ne dis rien._

 _Tu disparais sans prévenir pour ressurgir du néant quinze ans plus tard et tu crois que je vais te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as pu me faire subir, non mais j'hallucine, s'agaça t elle._

 _Je lui pris le bras._

 _Annie je me rends compte que c'est dur à encaisser. Je ne le mérite peut-être pas mais je te demande de croire en moi, fais confiance en l'homme que tu as aimé au Sri Lanka._

 _Je remarquais sur sa table de chevet, le bracelet en coquillage. Je saisissais qu'elle ne m'avait pas réellement oublié._

 _Non, annonça-t-elle ouvertement en détachant son bras de ma main. August, j'ai pris un nouveau départ et je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Retourne dans ta fournaise à ton Storybrooke et laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux plus revoir ton visage._

 _Alors je suis parti, elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, m'a fait sortir de force et a tapé la porte sur le seuil, en me tournant le dos._

 _J'ai disparu de sa vie, sans rien refouler._

 _J'ai attendu une semaine pour retourner à Storybrooke, je n'étais pas pressé de rentrer. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu des chants, je vous ai tous aperçu dansant, joyeux. Et je t'ai vu Emma, si radieuse dans ta robe de mariée._

 _Alors que je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre sur cette scène fringante, j'ai vu la fumée noire qui s'émancipait de l'horloge, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Alors j'ai repris ma moto, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour échapper à cette nouvelle malédiction et je suis parvenu à quitter la ville à temps. Je n'ai donc pas subi ce sacrilège mais j'étais certain d'une chose : vous réussirez. Peu de temps après, je suis revenu et j'avais raison de croire en vous._

Au début, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, Emma, maintenant c'était elle que je devais choisir. Mais, je me battrais toujours pour toi, sans flancher. Je n'étais pas au courant pour le mariage, j'en suis sincèrement navré de ne pas être venu mais je suis là, maintenant pour toi. Je sais que j'ai pas assuré en t'abandonnant si jeune, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Lily est auprès de moi et je l'aime mais elle ne peut pas toujours me comprendre. Elle n'a pas vécu seule comme nous deux, même comme nous trois on a vécu. Et d'une certaine manière, le fait d'avoir vécu ça nous rend, je ne sais pas unique ou peut-être même exceptionnel. On est plus que des amis, Emma, je l'ai su dès l'instant où mon père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Nous sommes des frères, nous sommes une famille. Et une famille n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens. Storybrooke a changé quand tu es arrivée et que maintenant la ville a encore changé parce que tu nous as quitté. Tu es peut-être prête à dire au revoir à Storybrooke mais Storybrooke n'est pas prête à te laisser sais que tu as peur de blesser les gens que tu aimes mais on a tous besoin de toi. Tu es la sauveuse, tu es censée rétablir les fins es comme le fil conducteur de la ville. Tu as changé la vie de tous ceux qui sont ici, aujourd'hui. C'est le moment de croire en toi, Emma.

La jeune femme était convaincue. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais où qu'elle soit, il veillait sur elle, à tout moment. Il méritait bien son titre d'ange-gardien. Elle lui prit la main, lui caressa la joue, et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui donner son accord. Crochet respectait son choix. Le couple se rendit dans la voiture jaune de la sauveuse. Après avoir remanié le bracelet en coquillage, mélancoliquement, qu'il avait entouré à son poignet, le futur marié les suivit en moto.

...

En Virginie, Annie avait tout avoué à la fiancée de son ancien amant.

Il m'a abandonné en me laissant un mot stupide et obscur. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, il est revenu pour se faire pardonner mais c'était à mon tour de l'abandonner.

Je ne peux pas imaginer le chagrin que vous avez éprouvé, je consentie. Je suis navrée pour tout.

Oh, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher et puis je constate bien qu'il a bien changé après avoir fait votre rencontre. Vous êtes sa seconde chance, à ce que conçois. Et puis, quant à moi, cela fait maintenant des années que je ne pense plus à lui.

Non, je ne vous crois pas. Tel que je ressens dans le son de votre voix quand vous m'avez raconté votre histoire, je remarque qu'il a encore une place dans votre cœur. Vous aviez eu beaucoup de chagrin mais vous saviez bien qu'il vous aimait et qu'il n'a pas voulu vous mêler à cette histoire uniquement parce qu'il souhaitait vous protéger et vous laissez loin de tout ça pour votre plus grand bien. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez discuter avec lui entre adulte, lui déclarer à quel point il vous a manqué durant toutes ces années. Je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de vous revoir. J'ai confiance en lui. Venez avec moi, à Storybrooke, vous pourriez même assister à notre mariage.

Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, se moqua-t-elle.

Vous n'avez rien à perdre.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la voiture de Cruella.

...

August, Emma et Crochet étaient arrivés avant elles. Le motard n'aperçut pas sa fiancé. Il se questionna, quand soudain il vit la voiture luxueuse avec Lily qui y sortit. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

Je vais tout te raconter.

Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Pinocchio regarda en face de lui, toujours blottit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, il ne put croire ce qu'il voyait. Annie se trouvait, juste devant son nez en train de fixer son couple. Il se détacha des bras de Lily et la fixa, désemparé.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Ne me dis pas que...

Si, je suis allée lui rendre visite durant ton absence. Je désirais avoir des réponses.

Lily !

Je suis pas une femme des plus patientes surtout quand on a un mariage à préparer.

Alors pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici ?

Parce que vous devez discuter.

On l'a déjà fait et elle m'a dit explicitement qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir.

Tu ne penses pas que le fait qu'elle est acceptée mon offre veut dire qu'elle veut te voir et... je l'ai invitée pour notre mariage.

Tu te moques de moi, s'énerva t-il.

Annie se dirigea vers son ex.

August, je n'ai aucune envie de m'immiscer entre vous. Tu as ta propre vie et j'ai la mienne, maintenant. Tout ce que je désire, c'est partir de cette ville étrange et me remettre au travail.

Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

Je souhaite te parler d'une chose mais je préfère te l'annoncer après la cérémonie.

Tu vas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, à ce que je vois.

Ce sera à toi d'en juger.

...

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Les deux mariés étaient si honorés de pouvoir enfin être unis pour la vie.

August attendit sa fiancée sur l'autel en souriant à Archie, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, jouant le rôle de l'officier de l'état civil, et à Emma, se trouvant à côté de lui portant les anneaux dans une petite boite en mains. Elle était si fière de le voir si radieux, après tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser pour arriver jusque là.

Le futur marié aperçut sa future femme si splendide dans la robe de mariée qu'Emma lui avait prêtée. La robe longue blanche en dentelle avec un très long voile. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à son futur époux. Ils se sourirent. En cheminant, elle porta un regard sur sa mère, fière, sur la fée bleue, réjouie, sur Regina, sur Crochet et enfin sur Annie, tourmentée.

Ignir dégagea le voile de son visage, l'embrassa sur la joue puis accéda jusqu'à Maléfique. August saisit la main de sa dulcinée pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade. Elle se dirigea en face de lui afin de dire leur serment. Emma donna les bagues à Archie, caressa le dos de ses deux amis et rejoignit son mari et son fils dans le public. La conscience de Pinocchio commença à introduire les discours :

\- Je suis vraiment très honoré de célébrer aujourd'hui cette belle union, vous allez échanger vos vœux, August c'est à toi.

Lily, avant notre rencontre, l'amour ne m'avait apporté que de la souffrance, je me cachais derrière de grands murs après ce que j'ai fait subir à Annie et surtout à Emma, mais tu les as abattu, tu m'as libéré. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait pour moi : obtenir la rédemption pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises. Mais, je ne pensais jamais être véritablement épanoui un jour jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta connaissance. Toute ma vie a été chamboulée. J'ai su désormais que je méritais une fin heureuse. Au départ, je pensais que c'était vivre avec mon père mais je me trompais, c'est toi. Tu m'as montré qu'un cœur rempli d'amour était le plus précieux de tous les trésors et celui là je ferais tout pour le garder. (il saisit la bague et lui mit au doigt) En te donnant cette anneau, mon cœur n'appartiendra plus qu'à toi. Dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la maladie ou dans la santé je te promets de te chérir tout au long de ma vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même, bien au delà.

\- August, durant toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aimée et je n'ai jamais éprouvé un quelconque amour pour quelqu'un. Plus tard, Emma m'a donné toute son amitié. Ensuite, ma mère s'est accordée un grand mal pour me retrouver et a risqué sa vie pour moi, chaque jour. Et grâce à toi, mon père fait désormais partie de ma vie et j'ai enfin une vraie famille, celle que je rêvais depuis tant d'années. Mais tu t'es vite immiscé dans ma vie et tout à changer pour moi. Tu m'as aimé comme personne n'avait jamais pu le faire, avec sincérité, honnêteté, courage et surtout avec une réelle patience et motivation pour que je te reconnaisse comme étant l'unique personne qui fera mon bonheur. Cependant, notre histoire n'a jamais été facile, j'ai cru te perdre de si nombreuses fois. Désormais, je n'ai pas passé ma vie à te perdre, j'ai passé ma vie à te trouver. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je détecterais quelqu'un qui me donnerait de l'amour. Mais, grâce à toi, je l'ai trouvé (elle saisit la bague et la plaça au doigt de l'homme qu'elle aime). Tu as apporté la lumière dans ma vie. Je te promets que je n'oublierais jamais la distance qu'il y a entre qui j'étais et qui je suis devenue. Je ne pourrais jamais dire tout ce que je te dois.

Ils se se serrèrent la main :

August Booth, acceptez vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse et de l'aimer d'un amour éternel ?

Oui je le veux, répondit l'époux, sans hésitation.

Et vous, Lily Page, voulez vous prendre cet homme pour époux et l'aimer d'un amour éternel ?

Oui je le veux, répondit elle en fixant son futur époux avec un petit sourire.

C'est avec une grande joie que je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Ils s'entrelacèrent, s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant que le public applaudit.

Tu vois, August, tu as ta fin heureuse, déclara Lily.

Je ne le vois pas comme cela. Pour nous deux, c'est un heureux commencement.

La cérémonie était remplie de joie. Tous les invités dansaient, buvaient, discutaient, mangeaient, chantaient sans perdre haleine. Les deux mariés semblaient être au cœur de la satisfaction véritable. Cependant, August aperçu Annie, seule qui paraissait inquiète et tendue. Il quitta sa femme et se dirigea vers elle.

Ça va ?

August, j'ai quelque chose à te dire c'est important mais c'est pas si simple.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me dis qu'il faut que tu le saches. Quelques semaines avant que tu t'en ailles, j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant de toi.

August ne pu croire ce qu'il entendait. Il pensait que toutes ses erreurs étaient résolus, qu'il était enfin en paix avec lui-même mais un enfant, il n'aurai jamais pu le deviner. Il s'asseye sur une chaise en bois, tout déboussolé.

Je ne comprends pas, mais, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Je voulais attendre le bon moment, je ne pouvais pas penser que tu partirais.

Si j'avais su dans quelle situation tu te trouvais, à l'époque, je ne serais pas parti, j'aurais trouvé une autre solution. Et pourquoi t'as rien dit il y a quelques mois, pourquoi maintenant ?

Je n'aurai pas deviné que tu reviendrais. La dernière fois, j'étais trop mal quand je t'ai revu tout avouer mais quand Lily m'a proposé de venir à Storybrooke, j'y ai vu une occasion, l'occasion de te révéler toute la vérité comme tu as eu l'amabilité de le faire pour moi. Et puis, j'ai préféré te l'avouer avant la cérémonie pour pas que tu le décales, pour que rien ne change entre Lily et toi. Vous vous méritez tous les deux.

Et où il est maintenant, l'as-tu gardé ?

Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de cet enfant, seule.

Tu l'as abandonné ?

Oui, mais je n'avais pas le ès vite, après que tu sois parti, j'ai rejoint la CIA

Tu as fait des missions avec un bébé dans le ventre, t'es consciente que c'est dangereux.

Ils étaient au courant et ont commencé par me donner des missions plus faciles. Ma première s'est déroulée à Portland, c'est là bas que j'ai accouché. Je devais surveiller un certain Neal Cassidy qui avait volé des montres et qui s'était dépatouillé pour envoyer sa copine en prison à sa place

Tu plaisantes, là, tu connaissais, Neal Cassidy ?

Oui, ne me dis pas que tu le connais, aussi, c'est impossible.

C'était le copain d'Emma, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'emmener en taule pour qu'il la laisse.

Le monde est petit, s'exclama la belle blonde. Bref, j'ai abandonné ma petite fille dans un hôpital à Portland et je lui ai donné le prénom de Luxe. On m'avait dit que beaucoup de familles voulaient l'adopter alors je n'avais aucun souci à me faire.

Allons y, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Tu en es sûr, mais c'est ton mariage tu ne vas pas laisser ta femme et tes invités !

On est déjà marié et la célébration est quasi-finie. Je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire, je veux voir ma fille. On va se rendre tous les deux à Portland et on la cherchera. Attends moi aux limites de la ville dans cinq minutes, je reviens.

...

August accouru jusqu'à son atelier pour se changer. Lily avait remarqué que cette discussion avec l'ancienne femme de sa vie n'augurait rien de bon. Elle le suivi jusqu'à son domicile.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Annie ? Pourquoi te changes-tu ? La cérémonie n'est pas finie, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air tendu ? Les discours sont passés, on est marié et enfin pourra enfin vivre notre vie comme on l'a toujours rêvé, tu honoreras la promesse faite à ton père, avant qu'il meure, tu fonderas une famille, sérieusement, c'est tout ce que je veux, pas toi ? (August la regarda, navré, elle se rapprocha et lui prit la joue) Hé, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es tout chaud ?

Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec mes erreurs.

Mais bien sûr que si, Annie t'a pardonné, Emma aussi et moi je t'aime, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de vivre pleinement ta vie sans ne plus culpabiliser.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'Annie a eu un enfant de moi, je sais c'est dingue. (Lily ne su trouver les mots) Alors je me change pour retrouver notre fille abandonnée, il y a quinze ans. On se trompe, Lily, le destin nous pousse vers nos erreurs du passé.

August, c'est plus une chance qu'autre chose. Tu étais convaincu que ton père n'était que ta seule famille mais si on y réfléchit bien cet enfant est bien plus de ta famille que Geppetto puisqu'il n'a pas les mêmes gènes, le même sang, étant donné qu'il t'a fabriqué au sens littéral du terme. Tu as l'avantage d'avoir une seconde chance avec ta fille. Je parie que tu ferais un père formidable, enfin je l'espère, dit-elle en baissant l'intonation.

Que veux tu dire, au juste, par « je l'espère » ?

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avec les préparatifs mais je te l'annonce maintenant, je suis enceinte...

\- Waouh ! Deux femmes m'annoncent qu'elles ont eu ou qu'elles attendent un enfant de moi, le même jour, quasiment au même moment, quelle chance, s'exclama le motard avec esprit (il prit la main de son épouse et l'embrassa, il toucha son nez avec le sien).

J'aimerai te demander quelque chose avant que tu t'en ailles ?

Il lui prit la main

Je t'écoute

Puisque l'on est enfin marié, heureux comme un couple normal et puis que j'attends un enfant, je me demandais si ça ne te dérangerai pas que j'aille vivre avec toi.

Il lui sourit

Bien sûr que non que ça ne me dérange pas, ça me parait tout à fait normal. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye de se trouver une maison plus exemplaire, un atelier c'est pas typique pour vivre à deux ou même à trois dit-il en lui caressant le ventre.

Peu importe tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec toi. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes cet atelier, c'est celui de ton père, tous ces outils, ces objets ce sont des souvenirs. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Et puis, le lieu reste assez grand !

Très bien ! Prépare tes affaires avant que je rentre.

Alors reviens moi vite !

Je reviens toujours.

Lily accompagna son mari jusqu'à sa moto. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois puis le vit donner le casque à son ancienne compagne et ensuite elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils partirent alors en direction de portland à la recherche de leur fille.


	5. Une adolescente pas comme les autres

A Portland, une belle fille blonde de quinze ans aux beaux yeux bleus et à l'allure dévergondée vivait dans un taudis avec une femme ivrogne et son fils qui lui rendait la vie difficile.

C'est dégoûtant je t'ai déjà demandé d'empêcher ton fils de jouer les cochons, se rebella t-elle à sa mère adoptive qui fumait un gros cigare à l'intérieur.

Avec la misère que te donne l'État pour t'élever je vais pas trop me fouler.

Les services sociaux auraient au moins pu vérifier que t'avais l'instinct maternel avant de te donner l'agrément de famille d'accueil, mais c'est pas grave demain on aura plus à se supporter...

Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

J'ai seize ans demain, je vais demander mon émancipation et je vais me tirer de ton trou à rat.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit :

Va ouvrir, hurla la femme en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

L'adolescente tira la porte. Elle aperçu une femme et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Bonjour, je peux vous aider peut-être ?

Tu es Luxe, n'est ce pas ? demanda la femme blonde aux cheveux mi-longs.

Et vous êtes ?

Je m'appelle Annie Walker et voici August Booth, mon ancien compagnon, nous sommes tes parents biologiques.

Luxe resta figée devant eux. Elle était sous le choc. Eux aussi. Ils étaient émerveillés par sa beauté et l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle les fit entrer et leur donna des tasses de thé. Le silence dura pendant de très longues minutes. Annie commença la discussion.

\- Luxe, on ne veut pas s'immiscer dans ta vie mais tu as des parents maintenant alors si tu as besoin de nous, n'hésite pas.

Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu demander mon émancipation, notifia la jeune fille.

Tu veux t'émanciper de l'autorité de tes parents adoptifs ? questionna August.

Non de la tutelle de l'État. Je n'ai jamais été adoptée. (Annie ne comprit pas, elle était certaine que le médecin lui avait donné la certitude qu'elle le serait, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas) Je dois me présenter devant le juge, demain. Si je ne l'obtiens pas, il faudra que je passe deux années de plus à me faire balader d'une famille d'accueil pourrie à l'autre avec des mères alcoolos et des pères à moitié obsédés qui essayent tous de me draguer et ça, pour être franche ça me gonfle. J'aurai plus à dépendre de soi-disant adulte incompétent pour quoi que ce soit, se révolta la jouvencelle.

Ils étaient surpris par son caractère bien trempé d'adolescente rebelle qui cache bien ce qu'elle a pu traverser.

Si on peut faire quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Annie.

Non, c'est gentil.

On va t'accompagner au tribunal, demain, lança August.

Non, j'ai pas besoin, merci.

Luxe, on veut apprendre à te connaître, s'exclama le nouveau père.

...

Le lendemain, les deux parents accostèrent Luxe dans un taxi, devant son ancien foyer.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, l'assistante sociale m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème à te trouver une famille, ils avaient une longue liste d'attente, notifia Annie.

Oui mais, il t'ont pas prévenu, j'avais un problème de cœur à la naissance, une sorte de trou alors j'ai du avoir plusieurs opérations, les parents adoptifs ne se bousculent pas quand ils voient un petit bébé, plein de tubes à l'hosto. Ils ont fini par me déclarer en bonne santé mais j'avais trois ans et tout ce que les gens veulent, c'est un bébé...

August et Annie se regardèrent, déboussolés par la vie affligeante qu'avait vécue leur fille. Le conducteur les laissa devant le tribunal. Luxe se précipita vers le grand édifice. Annie lui couru après. August les suivit, sans mot.

Attends j'aimerai que tu comprennes comment on en est arrivé là, c'est pas que je ne voulais pas de bébé mais j'étais incapable de t'élever, August était parti, j'avais personne pour m'aider et puis j'avais un boulot qui me forçait à t'abandonner, et aussi j'étais jeune...

Luxe ne la regarda pas, elle continua son chemin. Sa mère la stoppa.

Et tu as peut-être pas pensé à tout, il y a un tas de choses à prendre en compte si tu veux être émancipée. Tu sais où tu vas habiter, où tu vas aller à l'école et comment tu vas gagner ta vie ?

Sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai pas eu de parents pendant quinze ans, c'est pas maintenant que j'en ai besoin.

...

Au tribunal, Luxe se trouvait debout face au juge. Ses parents étaient assis dans les tribunes.

Donc, mademoiselle vous avez vos seize ans, aujourd'hui, notifia la juge.

C'est ça, j'ai maintenant l'âge d'être émancipé, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Vous avez eu sept familles d'accueil différentes, dit-elle en parcourant son dossier.

Oui, enfin ça s'est pas vraiment de ma faute...

Et qui est responsable alors ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est tous ces parents qui vous ont accueillis chez eux ?

Non, moi j'aurai bien voulu avoir une famille, seulement l'État ne m'en a jamais trouvé une bien.

Donc, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas de résidence permanente ?

Quand je serai émancipée, je compte louer un studio à côté de mon école.

Et avec quel revenu comptez vous payer cet appartement ?

J'ai trois mille dollars sur mon compte.

Et qui se portera caution pour vous aider ? la questionna l'avocate.

L'adolescente ne su pas quoi répondre. Soudain, les deux anciens amants se levèrent.

Je paierai le bail, informèrent-ils en même temps.

La juge et la jeune orpheline fixèrent leur regard sur eux.

Attendez qui êtes vous, je vous prie ?

Ce sont..mes parents biologiques, annonça Luxe, agacée, qui voulait enfin en finir et obtenir son émancipation.

Monsieur, vous êtes écrivain dans une petite ville du nom de Storybrooke et vous êtes marié et vous mademoiselle vous travaillez à la CIA, informa l'évaluatrice en feuilletant un formulaire où les deux parents devaient se présenter. Aucun d'entre vous n'a de casier judiciaire. (elle s'adressa à Luxe) Je vais être franche avec vous, jeune fille, il n'est pas question que je vous autorise l'émancipation, vous n'avez pas de revenu, pas de résidence permanente. En revanche, August Wayne Booth et Annie Walker sont toujours légalement vos parents. Les signatures n'ont pas été certifiées, elles sont donc sans valeur. La garde de l'enfant est confié au père légitime de Luxe.

August serra la main, fière. Luxe soupira et quitta le lieu, furieuse, sans que personne ne la remarque.

Quoi ? mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas conjointement ? demanda la jeune femme furieuse.

Parce que vous habitez loin l'un de l'autre et vous, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous occuper d'un enfant alors que vous êtes agente à la CIA, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais je suis sa mère et je l'ai portée 9 mois dans mon ventre, c'est injuste. August m'a abandonnée avec le bébé, il ne la mérite pas.

Je te rappelle que j'étais pas au courant et puis elle a aucun souvenir de cette époque là.

Heureusement sinon elle saurait que t'es vraiment qu'un loser.

J'avais des rêves et j'avais une mission à accomplir.

T'occuper d'une femme qui maintenant est marié à un homme manchot, t'as vraiment assuré, ironisa Annie.

\- Ma décision est prise, l'audience est levée, annonça la juge en tapant son marteau.

...

Annie et son ancien complice sortirent de la salle. Ils trouvèrent Luxe assise sur les escaliers à l'extérieur . Sa génitrice voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle refusa. Elle se leva.

Génial, j'ai obtenu l'inverse d'une émancipation, reconnu l'ado, furieuse.

L'agente de la CIA , se dirigea de l'autre côté de la rue en laissant le père et la fille. August soupira.

Annie, si tu m'avais dit que tu attendais un enfant, on n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna vers lui, vexée.

Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? T'aurais jamais admis qu'elle était de toi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, omettant Luxe, derrière lui.

C'est vrai, qu'est ce que j'aurai du faire ? te demander ta main pour élever la petite avec toi, comme deux parents normaux, parce que je ne me souviens pas t'entendre dire que tu voulais un enfant.

Non, c'est sûr, il y a plein de chose que je ne voulais pas quand j'avais vingt-trois ans . Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était vivre avec toi sans rien, ni personne, se tourmenta t-elle.

Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors ?

Parce que c'est toi qui m'énerve.

La rebelle aperçu leur dispute et les accosta.

Arrêtez vos gamineries, soyez mature, un peu. (elle s'adressa à sa mère) Je sais qu'il a été nul de te laisser tomber et alors, toi t'as jamais laissé tomber personne, peut être, est ce qu'au moins à un moment tu as eu, ne serait ce que l'envie de me garder ?

Annie comprit la réaction de sa fille. Elle la regarda, attristée.

Non, avoua t-elle avec honnêteté.

Luxe se sentit encore une fois abandonnée par sa mère. Elle ne montra pas sa déception et se tourna vers son père.

On y va !

Elle tourna le dos à la jeune femme.

Luxe ne t'en va pas, insista Annie.

Non, t'es gentille, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, t'as très bien réussi pendant seize ans, alors, continue.

\- Va chercher tes affaires, je te rejoindrais chez ta famille d'accueil, affirma son père légitime.

Elle ne dit rien et accouru jusqu'à son ancien domicile laissant sa mère immobile et désemparée. August semblait perdu. Il vit Annie, trahie à la fois par sa fille qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer et par lui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle venait de retrouver. Elle partit, désespérée. Le jeune père resta abattu et la regarda s'en aller. Il commença à avoir de la peine pour elle. Il décida de se montrer compatissant et accouru vers la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main délicatement.

Il faut que t'arrête de t'en vouloir, on est aussi irresponsable l'un que l'autre.

Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de m'occuper d'elle et c'est peut-être pas faux. Excuse-moi, j'ai rejeté toute la faute sur toi alors que suis autant coupable que toi dans cette histoire. Je sais que tu as plus envie d'être là pour elle que moi pour elle. Elle a raison, je suis incapable d'être sa mère et... je n'en ai pas envie, pour être honnête.

Franchement, tu prends ça beaucoup mieux que je ne l'avais prévu.

C'est que tu me sous-estimais alors. Vis ta vie avec elle, rends la heureuse, je suis convaincue que tu en es capable et c'est tout ce qui compte, votre bien à vous deux. Elle a tes yeux, en tout cas, j'ai toujours adoré tes yeux... Et puis de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas prendre soin d'elle. Je pars dans une semaine en mission pour deux ans. (elle poussa un grand soupir) Les adieux c'est surfait mais je suis contente qu'on ai eu le temps cette fois.

Elle se rapprocha de son ancien compagnon, l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, ils échangèrent un sourire d'amitié.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose de changer en toi, annonça le motard.

Possible. En tout cas, prends bien sois de ta fille.

Notre fille, rectifia son ex amant, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Je l'espère aussi.

Annie partit rejoindre son taxi, attristée de le quitter, encore une fois.

...

August accosta Luxe en moto. Elle mit ses bagages dans sa cale.

Accroche toi bien, rétorqua son géniteur.

Il mit le moteur en marche. Elle se teint à lui.

...

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire un arrêt déjeuner. Pendant tout le repas, Luxe ne prononçait mot. Elle se sentait trop contrariée d'avoir raté son émancipation. Le motard prit la parole.

C'était si terrible, les familles d'accueil ?

Pire que ça, annonça sa fille sans s'intéresser à lui. Mais soudain, elle lui fit un sourire. August était ravi de voir cette si jolie jeune fille sourire. En tout cas merci d'accepter de t'occuper de moi, reconnu l'adolescente. J'espère que je ne serais pas un poids pour toi.

Je suis désolé que tu ais du traverser des épreuves aussi dur.

Toi, t'y es pour rien.

Au contraire j'aurais du rester avec Annie et te garder. Toute ma vie je me suis voulu de l'avoir l'abandonné, de vous avoir abandonné.

Tu devais sûrement avoir une bonne raison, avéra Luxe.

Je devais veiller sur une jeune femme qui avait vécu la même vie que toi. Elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée dans les bois quand j'avais sept ans et je me suis promis de toujours veiller sur elle mais je l'ai laissée pour vivre ma vie et j'ai découvert bien trop tard qu'elle avait vécu un enfer. Elle a vécu dans beaucoup de familles d'accueil qui l'ont déplues, elle a toujours été seule par ma faute. Alors, après avoir laissé Annie, j'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais plus qu'elle franchisse ces épreuves, je voulais qu'elle est une vie stable. Je l'ai retrouvée dix ans plus tard à Storybrooke où elle vit maintenant avec son fils qu'elle avait autrefois abandonné parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, et ses parents qu'elle a retrouvé. Luxe, je peux comprendre ce que tu as traversé, c'est tout ce qu'Emma a vécu.

Oui. C'est Emma, ta femme ?

Non, je suis mariée à sa meilleure amie, Lily, sa seule amie qu'elle a rencontré quand elle était adolescente. Sa mère réside à Storybrooke alors Emma est partie la chercher pour lui ramener. Emma est plus comme une sœur pour moi.

Lily aussi, elle n'avait pas de parent avant de retrouver sa mère, elle a vécu comme Emma et moi ?

C'est un peu plus compliqué mais ses parents l'ont aussi abandonnés mais elle a eu de la chance d'être adopté. Mais peu après avoir rencontré Emma, sa famille ne la satisfaisait plus et elle s'est enfuie. Elle a aussi eu des petits ennuis avec la police.

Et toi, tu as des parents ?

Ma mère est morte, peu après ma naissance et mon père est parti quand on a trouvé Emma, bébé. Il voulait chercher ses parents mais il n'est pas revenu. J'ai vécu très longtemps tout seul, parfois avec des bandes d'amis mais cela ne me satisfaisait pas jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ta mère. Ensuite, j'ai revu Emma à Storybrooke, mon père était présent aussi et j'ai vécu des jours heureux avec lui. Mais mon père est mort, il y a peu de temps, avant que Lily et moi, on tombe amoureux.

Luxe lui sourit.

La plupart des gens , ils n'osent pas être franc alors ils te racontent des salades, des trucs du genre t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, tu trouveras une super famille, un jour, tu verras, mais toi t'es pas comme ça, tu oses dire la vérité.

Est ce que tu es prête à l'entendre, je veux bien te dire la vérité si tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ni même de me sortir le genre de réflexion ironique qu'on a le don de faire dans la famille ?

Je vais essayer.

Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, tu vas bientôt trouver une super famille et enfin un vrai chez toi. Ton foyer était nul avant mais le prochain sera peut-être bien. Accepte les choses et arrête de t'enfuir.

Arrête, t'en sais rien. Quand j'ai vu des enfants de mon foyer d'accueil partir avec un couple, j'ai su désormais que plus personne n'aurait jamais pour moi le regard qu'il avait quand il les regardait. J'avais l'impression de toujours être invisible.

Si, je le sais, ce regard je peux l'avoir pour toi, je t'assure, si tu m'acceptes. Je suis si heureux de te connaître, Luxe. J'ai une chance folle. Je sais que tu ne me considères pas encore comme ton père, tout cela est délicat mais je te promets que je m'efforcerai d'être là pour toi, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je sais que l'on se connaît à peine mais j'aimerai que tu crois en moi. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, moi je crois en toi, auras enfin la famille de tes rêves, je te le jure. Storybrooke est une petite ville, tout le monde connaît tout monde, ce sera ta grande famille. Tu ne seras jamais rejetée, tu seras enfin acceptée. (Il s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien puis il se leva et lui prit la main) Allez viens, on rentre chez nous.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à sa ville qui deviendra la sienne.

…

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Luxe ne s'attendait pas à cette ville si calme et si belle. Elle aperçu, s'approcher d'elle, une femme aux allures de riche femme d'affaire en compagnie d'un garçon de l'âge de l'orpheline et d'une magnifique blonde en veste en cuir.

August, c'est ta fille ? C'est une belle adolescente, annonça son amie.

Luxe, voici Emma.

Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, lui sourit la jeune fille, intimidée.

Moi de même, annonça Emma en lui rendant son sourire.

Et je te présente Henry, son fils qui a ton âge et voici Regina, sa mère adoptive.

Regina la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena devant la grande horloge.

Luxe Booth, en tant que maire, je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue à Storybrooke.

…

Après avoir débarrassé ses affaires de son sac chez son géniteur, avoir fait la connaissance de sa belle-mère qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa propre mère et avoir passé toute son après-midi avec son père qui lui faisait découvrir la ville, elle se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie véritablement chez elle.

Dans la soirée afin de lui faire une surprise, August lui cacha les yeux avec ses grandes mains et l'emmena jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma. Soudain, il dégagea ses mains. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir toute sa nouvelle grande famille : Emma, Mary Margaret, David (les parents d'Emma), Regina, Zelena (la sœur de Regina), Killian, Henry, Violet (la copine d'Henry), Lily, Maléfique, Ignir, Archie Mulan, la mère supérieure, le docteur Whale, Granny, Ruby Dorothy et Clochette. Elle fut si étonnée de tous les voir. Elle avait l'impression de déjà les connaître.

Son père lui donna un paquet cadeau.

Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait oublier ton anniversaire ? S'exclama l'écrivain, ravi.

En fait, c'est la première fois qu'on me le souhaite, reconnu la jeune fille, émue.

Granny lui apporta un magnifique et appétissant gâteaux, qu'elle avait confectionné, avec seize bougies. Elle les alluma.

Elle s'approcha de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle regarda tout le monde, si touchée. Elle ne voulut que cet instant ne se finisse jamais. Elle commença à souffler ses bougies.

Si tu veux que ton vœu se réalise il ne faut pas en oublier une seule, ma belle, rétorqua Killian.

Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui était blottit dans les bras de son épouse. Elle fut si émerveillée de voir August et Lily, si amoureux, unis, radieux et surtout si épanouis, tout comme elle le vivait, à ce moment même. Tous les résidents de Storybrooke avaient obtenu leur seconde chance et leur fin heureuse et même ce couple authentique et cette adolescente pas comme les autres y avaient eu droit.

Il s'est déjà réalisé...


End file.
